Lucha por lo imposible!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Las chicas regresan! Amores, desamores y muchos malentenidos! Capitulo 6! EL FINAL!
1. El regreso y las nuevas chicas!

_**NOTALos personajes de MKR no me pertenecen **_

_**("Pensamientos")**_

"_**Lucha por lo imposible"**_

**_Cáp. 1.- Encuentros, amores y algunas decepciones _**

**En una tarde lluviosa en Tokio, podemos observar a una chica que mira melancólica por la ventana de su habitación, piensa en el maravilloso mundo que hace tres años visito, en la batalla ganada, en las personas que ahí habitan y en el hombre que le robo el corazón.**

Marina.- ("_Como estarán todos? Supongo que muy felices, ya Deboner no esta en Céfiro, me gusta la idea pero realmente no me siento muy bien, me gustaría estar con ellos")_

**Un gran suspiro se escucho en la habitación**

Madre de Marina.- Te pasa algo hija?

Marina.- Extraño a alguien

Madre.- Es un chico

Marina.- Mmm si

Madre.- Mmm sí?

Marina.- Pues no es muy chico que digamos

Madre.- Te enamoraste de un hombre mayor hija?

Marina.- (mintiendo) No es tan mayor, pero se ve mas chico

Madre.- Y donde lo conociste?

Marina.- En la torre de Tokio

Madre.- Mmm, y por que no lo llamas?

Marina.- No le pedí su teléfono ("_ni tienen_")

Madre.- Debiste hacerlo, cuando te enamoras no se deja pasar la oportunidad

Marina.- Pues si, ya ni modo

Madre.- Bueno hija, venia a avistarte que tu padre y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje de trabajo, nos vamos hoy en la noche, gustas acompañarnos?

Marina.- Prefiero quedarme

Madre.- Esta bien, como gustes, por que no invitas a alguien para que se quede contigo

Marina.- Es buena idea, invitare a dos amigas

Madre.- Las conozco?

Marina.- No, pero estoy segura que te encantaran

Madre.- Bien, invítalas a la cena, nosotros salimos después de la cena así que habrá tiempo para conocerlas

Marina.- Esta bien

**La madre de la chica sale de la habitación y Marina la habla a Anais y Lucy para invitarlas, las cuales aceptan gustosas. Pasa la tarde y al fin llegan las chicas a tiempo para la cena**

Anais.- Buenas noches

Sirvienta.- Buenas noches, la señorita Marina las espera, síganme

Lucy.- Gracias

**La sirvienta las condujo a un salón y les indico que tomaran asiento **

Sirvienta.- En un momento la llamo

Anais.- Muchas gracias

**La sirvienta sale y Lucy mira fascinada hacia todos lados **

Anais.- Sorprendida?

Lucy.- Mucho, esta casa es hermosa

Anais.- Claro, Marina es hija de uno de los políticos más importantes de Tokio

Lucy.- Vamos a cenar con un político importante? Que nervios!

Anais.- Relájate, a Marina no le gustara verte así

Marina.- Hola chicas!

**Las tres chicas se abrazan fuertemente **

Madre.- Hola pequeñas, que saludo tan efusivo hace cuanto que no se ven?

Marina.- (riendo) Las vi anteayer

Madre.- Tu padre ya esta en el comedor es mejor que vengan a sentarse

Marina.- Si, vamos

Anais y Lucy.- Si

**Entraron a un gran comedor como para 15 personas, un hombre maduro y muy apuesto se encontraba sentado en la silla principal en un costado**

Padre.- Buenas noches señoritas

Lucy y Anais.- Buenas noches

Padre.- Tomen asiento por favor

Marina.- Gracias papá

Madre.- Bueno Marina, ahora si puedes presentarnos a tus amigas

Marina.- Bien, padres ellas son mis amigas, mis mejores amigas, Lucia Shidou y Anais Hououji

Madre.- Es un gusto tenerlas aquí

Anais.- El gusto es nuestro, muchas gracias por invitarnos

Lucy.- Su casa es hermosa, nunca había visto un comedor tan grande en mi vida

Padre.- En serio?

Lucy.- (muy emocionada) No, nunca

Anais.- Siempre comen en este comedor tan grande?

Marina.- No, comemos en este comedor cuando tenemos visitas, hay otro mas pequeño para cuando estamos solo nosotros tres

Madre.- Y tienen la misma edad que Marina?

Anais.- Si, tenemos 17 años

Lucy.- Y cursamos el mismo grado

Padre.- Están en la escuela de Marina?

Anais.- No, yo estoy el la universidad Tomoeda

Madre.- Para niñas genio?

Anais.- (sonrojada) Si

Lucy.- Yo estoy en la Universidad Publica Fujiyama

Padre.- No me es conocida

Lucy.- Tal vez por que es publica

**Lucy baja la cabeza apenada, obviamente se sentía inferior ante los Ryuzzaki, que eran millonarios **

Marina.- Eso no importa Lucy, que tan fijados nos crees?

Lucy.- No, disculpa no quise que lo tomaran así

Marina.- (sonriendo) No te preocupes

Padre.- Bueno, seria buena idea comenzar a cenar, se nos hará tarde

Madre.- Ahora mismo pido que traigan la cena

**Así las chicas cenaron con los padres de Marina, al terminar la cena los señores Ryuzzaki se despidieron y se marcharon a su viaje dejando a las chicas solas (bueno con los sirvientes). Ellas se encontraban reunidas en un enorme y hermoso cuarto charlando tranquilamente **

Marina.- Aun no puedo creerlo, tres años y sigo sintiendo como si todo hubiera sido un sueño

Lucy.- Pues como si lo fuera no? Un gran castillo, batallas, poderes mágicos

Anais.- (riendo) Hasta un príncipe!

Marina.- Es una lastima haber regresado tan rápido

Lucy.- Si, sobre todo cuando al fin decidí confesarle a Latís lo que sentía

Anais.- Y te correspondió muy bien, que sentiste?

Lucy.- Hermoso, lo malo fue que no pude estar con el más tiempo

Marina.- No te quejes, pudiste declararte y sabes que te corresponden, no que yo ni eso pude hacer

Anais.- Y bien, quien es el afortunado?

Marina.- Afortunado?

Lucy.- Marina de quien estas enamorada?

Marina.- Mmm no se si decirles, se sorprenderán

Anais.- Por favor ni que te hubieras enamorado de Guru Clef

Lucy.- (riendo) Si claro

Marina.- (seria) Precisamente de el estoy enamorada

Anais y Lucy.- Que?

Marina.- Estoy enamorada de Clef

Anais.- Dios mío! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Lucy.- Ni yo, pensé que hablabas de Ascot

Marina.- Trate de negármelo a mi misma, para ver si desaparecía este sentimiento, pero no y duele si trato de olvidarlo

Anais.- Tranquila Marina, veras que podremos regresar

Lucy.- Claro, hay que intentarlo

Marina.- Les parece bien mañana?

Anais.- Esta bien, mañana es un buen día

Lucy.- Descansemos

Marina.- Si, ya tengo sueño

Anais.- Yo también esta semana fue muy agotadora, tuve muchos exámenes

Lucy.- Yo muchas practicas con el equipo de kendo

Marina.- Bien, a dormir

**Al día siguiente las chicas se despertaron y fueron al comedor el cual estaba repleto de comida deliciosa, Lucy seguía sin creérselo**

Lucy.- Y todos los días son igual?

Marina.- Si, come lo que quieras

Anais.- Que hacen con la comida que sobra?

Marina.- Creo que se la llevan los sirvientes, bueno entonces nos arreglamos y vamos a la torre?

Anais.- Esta bien

**Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Marina y Lucy acababa de salir de bañarse, Anais se puso seria y las otras la voltearon a ver **

Anais.- Chicas tenemos que hacer una promesa

Marina.- Promesa?

Lucy.- De que?

Anais.- Debemos prometernos que aunque no podamos regresar a Céfiro nuestro ánimo seguirá siendo el mismo, no debemos deprimirnos, no me gusta verlas mal

Marina.- Es verdad, debemos seguir como siempre

Lucy.- Esta bien, es una promesa

**Lucy estiro su brazo al centro esperando que sus amigas también lo hicieran, no tardo mucho para que las demás unieran sus manos y las apretaran fuertemente **

Marina y Anais.- Prometido

Lucy.- Bueno es hora de irnos

**Marina le ordeno a su chofer que las llevara a la Torre de Tokio, cuando llegaron subieron a piso mas alto de la torre y estaban fascinadas con la vista**

Lucy.- Hermoso!

Anais.- No tanto como Céfiro, pero Tokio es muy lindo

Marina.- Creen que podamos regresar

Anais.- Espero por que quiero ver a Paris

Lucy.- Nunca me imagine que Paris fuera hermano de la princesa, cuando lo conocimos pensé que era un simple guerrero, pero jamás me paso por la cabeza que era un príncipe

Anais.- Si, menos a mi, pero se ve muy apuesto como príncipe

Marina.- Le toco una gran responsabilidad

Anais.- Se que hará un buen trabajo

Lucy.- Oye Anais, alguna vez se besaron?

Anais.- (sonrojada) Por que la pregunta?

Lucy.- Bueno la verdad nunca he besado a nadie así que no se que se siente

Anais.- Pues me beso una vez, pero fue un beso pequeño

Marina.- Y que sentiste?

Anais.- Pues un calor que subió desde mi estomago hasta mi rostro, dolor en el estomago, como si lo tuviera revuelto y mis labios arder

Lucy.- Se siente feo?

Anais.- Mmm no, fue muy agradable, pero jamás tuve un beso mas intimo con Paris así que no se que se siente, aunque no niego que me gustaría sentirlo

Lucy.- Yo también pero solo con Latís

Marina.- Seria lindo, imagínense nuestro primer beso, con los chicos de Céfiro

Lucy.- Quiero volver a Céfiro

Marina y Anais.- Nosotras también

**El tan esperado resplandor las ciega y el piso desaparece así que las 3 chicas comienzan a caer por los cielos del maravilloso mundo de Céfiro **

Marina.- DIOS MIO, NOS VAMOS A MATAR!

Lucy.- FYULA VENDRA A RESCATARNOS!

Anais.- PUES YA SE ESTA TARDANDO!

**Minutos antes en el palacio de Céfiro, un príncipe y un espadachín miraban por un gran monitor magico los grandes cielos de este mundo**

Latís.- Ningún peligro a la vista

Paris.- Todo esta tranquilo, espera! Que es eso?

Latís.- Son personas que caen, son…son las guerreras mágicas!

Paris.- Llamemos a Guru Clef

Latís.- No hay tiempo vamos!

**Latís convoca a dos caballos mágicos y los dos emprenden el viaje para recoger a las chicas. Lucy rezaba con los ojos cerrados Fyula ya se había tardado y empezaba a perder toda esperanza, de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola con dulzura, al abrir los ojos se llevo la sorpresa mas linda de su vida **

Lucy.- Latís!

Latís.- Hola mi hermosa guerrera

Lucy.- (abrazándolo muy fuerte) No puedo creerlo, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe

Latís.- Si lo se, por que te extrañe aun mas

Lucy.- Latís!

**Latís cabalgo hasta los demás, hay se encontraban dos chicas una sentada adelante del jinete y la otra atrás, la primera estaba abrazada fuertemente al pecho del chico sin abrir los ojos **

Marina.- Vamos Anais, ya estamos a salvo

Anais.- Lo siento, es que me asuste pensé que no llegarían a tiempo

Paris.- Tu crees que iba a permitir que algo malo te pasara?

Anais.- (sonrojada) No

**Paris se acerca y le da un besito en la nariz por lo cual se sonroja más **

Paris.- Así es mi niña, bueno regresemos al castillo

Latís.- Si

Paris.- Anais voltéate hacia el frente así podrás ver lo hermoso que esta Céfiro

Anais.- No puedo siento que me caigo

Paris.- Vamos confía en mí, si estas aferrada a mi pecho no veras nada además yo te sostendré

Anais.- Esta bien

**Anais lentamente comienza a girar su cuerpo, Paris suelta una de las riendas del caballo, para abrazar a la chica por la cintura, al hacerlo ella se siente más protegida **

Paris.- Así esta bien?

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Sujétate fuerte Marina

Marina.- Si, muchas gracias por salvarnos Paris, pero por que Clef no mando a alguna de sus criaturas?

Paris.- Tal vez este ocupado, no lo he visto hoy

Anais.- Pero es extraño no se supone que el siente nuestras presencias?

Paris.- Pues si, mas no se que decirles, como les mencione no lo he visto hoy, pero vayamos al castillo, todos se pondrán felices por verlas

**Al terminar de hablar, beso la mejilla de Anais y susurro **

Paris.- Te extrañe demasiado preciosa, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí

Anais.- Yo también te extrañe mucho, me hacías mucha falta

**Anais pego mas su espalda a el pecho del chico y puso sus manos sobre el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, Marina los miro contenta. Después de un corto y rápido viaje llegaron al castillo, en donde una pareja los esperaban**

Caldina.- Niñas no puedo creerlo!

Marina.- Caldina que feliz estoy de verte

Anais.- Dios mío! Estas embarazada

**Caldina toca tu crecida panza orgullosamente **

Caldina.- Si, en dos meses tendré a mi bebe

Lucy.- Que lindo, felicidades!

Ráfaga.- Gracias

Paris.- Aquí tienen al futuro padre

Caldina.- Y como están, cuéntenme tenemos tanto de que hablar

Paris.- Es verdad por que no pasamos al salón

Ráfaga.- Me parece bien, te ayudo amor

**Todos entraron a un salón donde había muchos sillones muy cómodos y mesitas como para el café **

Caldina.- Siéntense están en su casa

Marina.- Céfiro es como nuestro segundo hogar (riendo) Aunque lo visitemos poco

Anais.- El punto es que nos sentimos muy bien aquí

**Marina estaba volteando hacia todos lados **

Ráfaga.- Pasa algo pequeña?

Marina.- Donde están los demás?

Caldina.- Pues Ascot, de viaje en Chizeta últimamente viaja mucho para allá, creo que se hizo muy amigo de las princesas, a Presea y a Clef no los he visto desde la tarde y hay niñas nuevas que no conocen, ellas están practicando en el jardín

Lucy.- Chicas nuevas?

Latís.- Si después de que ustedes partieron, comenzaron a viajar mucho los habitantes de los mundos vecinos a Céfiro para conocerlo, tres chicas; una de cada planeta fueron elegidas por Guru Clef por que querían ser entrenadas en la magia

Anais.- Eso suena muy bien

Caldina.- (riendo) No es lo mismo que piensan Paris y Latís

Marina.- Y eso por que?

Ráfaga.- Bueno digamos que esas chicas no los dejan ni a sol ni a sombra

**Anais y Lucy se miraron desaprobando eso **

Paris.- Pero no se preocupen ahora que están aquí sabrán de quienes realmente estamos enamorados

**Pasa un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Anais**

Anais.- Espero que si…

**Así continúan platicando hasta que deciden ir a descansar, Caldina por su embarazo y las chicas por que estaban un poco cansadas, Marina decide ir a pasear por uno de los jardines, ahí estaban dos personas en una muy leve discusión **

Clef.- Presea por favor

Presea.- Vamos Clef no me rechaces, sabes lo mucho que te amo

Clef.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que te quiero pero no te amo

Presea.- Necesitas tener a alguien contigo y yo soy la persona indicada para eso, te conozco a la perfección

Clef.- No estoy en busca de eso Presea

**Cuando Marina entra al jardín solo vio como Presea se acercaba a Clef y lo abrazaba sensualmente **

Presea.- Sabes lo mucho que te necesito

**Clef fastidiado voltea el rostro y ve a la guerrera, sus ojos le mostraban una gran tristeza **

Clef.- Marina?

Presea.- Marina, regresaron! Hola, como estas?

**Marina sale de su asombro y pone la mejor de sus sonrisas **

Marina.- Hola chicos, me da gusto volver a verlos y siento haber interrumpido

**Marina se da la vuelta y sale del jardín hacia su habitación, Clef la mira sin entender el por que estaba ahí, pero sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, pero sinceramente no lo sabia describir, jamás había sentido esa sensación y necesidad de estar cerca de la guerrera, Presea siguió en sus intentos por conquistar al hechicero **

Presea.- Bueno ya que se fueron las molestias, en que nos quedamos?

Clef.- Me tengo que ir, recordé que tengo labores que hacer

**Clef salio del jardín tan rápido como pudo, logrando que Presea no lo siguiera, ella se desconcertó pero estaba feliz **

Presea.- ("_Se que te gusto Clef, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te enamores de mi") _

**El hechicero llego rapidísimo a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos fuertemente **

Clef.- ("_Que pasa? Por que me sentí así cuando llego Marina, por que no sentí su presencia, tal vez Presea me tenia demasiado nervioso con sus acciones, se que no quiero nada con ella, pero que tiene esa niña que me pone así ")_

**Y Marina en su habitación estaba en una situación similar, solo que la tristeza y depresión que sentía en ese momento no podía alejarla de su corazón **

Marina.-_ ("Con Presea, el estaba con ella, por lo que vi son novios o están en proceso de serlo, por que? Por que no pudiste esperarme un poco, por que no me declare cuando tuve tiempo _(comienza a llorar)_ Que voy a hacer? Lo amo tanto, no puedo alejar este sentimiento, juro que lo intente, pero no puedo, no quiero! Por que me pasa esto, por que no pueden ser las cosas mas fáciles, deseaba tanto verlo y ahora se que no podría soportarlo, Clef…")_

**Se recostó y comenzó a llorar, la tristeza y confusión que sentía en estos momentos no dejaban parar las lágrimas como ella lo intentaba. Después de algún tiempo se levanto asustada, se había quedado dormida y el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, de pronto una luz se prende y ella grita…**

Caldina.- Niña que te pasa por que gritas así?

Marina.- Me asustaste

Caldina.- Vine por ti, todos están esperándonos en el comedor para la cena

Marina.- Bueno vamos

Caldina.- Marina, estuviste llorando?

Marina.- (sonriendo) Un poquito, es que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí

Caldina.- Pues no llores mejor sonríe pequeña

Marina.- Esta bien

**Las dos chicas llegan al salón comedor ahí estaba mas gente de la que Marina conocía **

Clef.- Disculpen, en la tarde no pude darles la bienvenida que merecen así que les pido una sincera disculpa

Lucy.- No te preocupes Guru Clef

Clef.- Bueno solo puedo decirles que estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí, nos hicieron falta niñas

Anais.- Y ustedes más a nosotras

Mía.- Y piensan presentarnos algún día

Caldina.- Calma Mía

Clef.- Disculpen, chicas ellas son las guerreras mágicas, Lucy, Anais y Marina. Chicas del mundo místico, estas niñas son de nuestros planetas vecinos y vinieron a Céfiro a aprender de magia y de nuestra cultura, ella es Mía y viene de Chizeta

Mía.- Mucho gusto guerreras mágicas, nos han hablado mucho de ustedes

Las tres.- Mucho gusto

**Lucy y Anais se miraron, la curiosidad las mataba necesitaban saber cual de aquellas arpías despiadadas acechaban a sus chicos, bueno así es como pensaban ellas**

Clef.- Bien, ella es Liaan y viene de Autozam

Liaan.- Estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí, tal ves ustedes puedan enseñarnos algo

Lucy.- Pues ya veremos

Clef.- Y ella es Airam y viene de Farhem

Airam.- Mucho gusto en conocerlas, es un placer para mí conocer a tan esplendidas guerreras

**Las chicas se sonrojaron **

Marina.- Creo que no es para tanto

Paris.- Bueno cenemos que me muero de hambre

Caldina.- Yo también

**Así la cena transcurrió muy tranquila, entre pláticas y risas. Los chicos (Paris y Latís) estaban muy felices y sus rostros lo mostraban, las chicas de los mundos vecinos (Mía y Liaan) no estaban muy contentas por este echo. **

Paris.- Anais te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Anais.- Me encantaría Paris

Caldina.- Vayan con mucho cuidado

Paris.- Claro Caldina no te preocupes

Caldina.- Yo quiero ir a descansar, esto de la maternidad es hermoso pero muy cansado

Marina.- Que quieres que sea

Caldina.- Niña

Ráfaga.- Ven preciosa, te acompaño

Mía.- Chicas vamos a mi habitación a platicar si?

Liaan.- Claro, vienes Airam?

Airam.- Si

Latís.- Lucy y yo también iremos a pasear

Lucy.- En serio?

Latís.- Claro, vamos

**Así cada pareja y grupo salen del comedor solo quedando Clef, Presea y Marina **

Presea.- Iré a mi habitación quiero dormir un poco, me acompañas?

Clef.- (sonrojado) Claro que no!

Presea.- (riendo) Bromeaba, nos vemos mañana

**Presea se va y Marina se levanta para retirarse pero Clef la detiene **

Clef.- Ya te vas?

Marina.- Mmm, por?

Clef.- Pensé que te gustaría quedarte a tomar una taza de te conmigo

Marina.- Si por que no

Clef.- Pasa algo? Si no quieres no hay problema no te sientas forzada

Marina.- (pensando)_ ("Forzada? Por mi me quedo toda la vida contigo")._ No te preocupes no me siento forzada, tal ves podamos platicar un poco

Clef.- Y bien después de mucho tiempo regresaron

Marina.- Si y estamos muy felices por eso

Clef.- Sobre todo Anais y Lucy verdad? Se nota que no han dejado de amar a los chicos

Marina.- No, no han dejado de hacerlo, estoy muy feliz por ellas

Clef.- Pues que bien que regresaron, aquí las extrañaban mucho

Marina.- En serio? Me agrada que así sea, nosotras no dejábamos de pensar en ustedes

Clef.- Ya viste Céfiro?

Marina.- Pues muy poco, pero esta hermoso, aun mas que cuando lo regía la princesa Esmeralda

Clef.- Claro, por que solo era la voluntad de una persona, imaginate ahora que es la voluntad de todo un mundo

Marina.- Pues si lo supongo, y me di cuenta que creciste, eres del tamaño de Latís

Clef.- Si, recuerda que en Céfiro la voluntad es la que rige todo y yo decidí crecer

Marina.- (pensando) ("_Claro lo hiciste por ella")_. Pues te ves bien

Clef.- Gracias

**Ellos siguieron conversando, y fuera del palacio se encontraba una pareja paseando por un hermoso y frondoso bosque, después de caminar un rato se quedaron sentados a la orilla de un cristalino lago.**

Lucy.- Es hermoso

Latís.- Mucho, pero tú eres más hermosa

Lucy.- (sonrojada) Latís!

Latís.- Es la verdad Lucy

Lucy.- Gracias, te extrañe Latís, no sabes fue horrible

Latís.- Por que preciosa?

Lucy.- Había días en que me quedaba en cama, no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarme, deseaba tanto verte y saber que era imposible me hacia mas desdichada

**Los ojos de Lucy reflejaban mucha tristeza, además de que lentamente comenzaban a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas, Latís no soporto esto y la abrazo con mucha fuerza **

Latís.- Tranquila, yo también te extrañe a veces pensaba que la muerte era mejor que estar sin ti, pero ya estamos juntos

Lucy.- Lo se, te amo Latís, te amo y te necesito

Latís.- Y yo a ti mi niña, te amo tanto y no puedo vivir sin ti

**Latís lentamente levanto el rostro de la guerrera y le dio el beso, mas lindo y esperado por ambos. Y fuera del palacio en uno de sus variados jardines estaban Anais y Paris sentados bajo un enorme roble **

Paris.- Mañana te llevare a recorrer Céfiro, veras lo lindo que se puso gracias a su ayuda

Anais.- En serio me llevaras?

Paris.- Claro, yo te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo

Anais.- Sabes le conté a mi hermana sobre ti

Paris.- Le contaste de tu visita a Cefiro?

Anais.- No, dije que le conté sobre ti no sobre Céfiro, piensa que eres apuesto

Paris.- Pues que no lo dude

Anais.- (riendo) Si serás modesto

Paris.- Que le dijiste?

Anais.- Que conocí al hombre perfecto; apuesto, valiente, simpático, el mejor para mí

**Paris se llenaba de orgullo al escuchar a la dueña de su corazón decir esas cosas**

Paris.- Te amo tanto, no puedo creer que permanecí vivo no estando tú aquí

Anais.- A mi también me hiciste mucha falta Paris

**Paris se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación y dulzura, la necesitaba tanto; Anais correspondía con la misma desesperación fueron tres años, tres años en los que necesitaba del chico y por decisión del destino, le era imposible tenerlo **

Paris.- Pasa la noche conmigo, por favor

**Su tono se escucho como suplica, Anais no tardo en responder**

Anais.- Si Paris quiero ser solo tuya

**Quedaron acostados en el pasto besándose apasionadamente, Paris se detuvo de repente **

Paris.- Vamos a mi habitación

Anais.- Si

**El chico condujo a la chica a su habitación, pasando por la de Mía en donde se encontraban tres chicas conversando **

Mía.- Así que son ellas

Airam.- Con razón los chicos ni les hacen caso, ellas son muy hermosas

Liaan.- Gracias por tu apoyo, yo no las veo tan fascinantes

Airam.- Por que son tus ojos los que las miran, si le preguntas a Paris o Latís es otra cosa, recuerden ellos están enamorados

Mía.- Que triste que ninguna seamos correspondidas

Liaan.- Si, no se por que nos criticas tanto Airam si tu estas igual

Airam.- No Liaan, la gran diferencia entre ustedes y yo, es que yo ya acepte que no soy correspondida y ustedes no quieren aceptar la idea, los chicos aman a las guerreras y el chico del que yo estoy enamorada a una princesa

Mía.- Como sabes que Ascot esta enamorado de una de las princesas?

Airam.- Es lógico, no se necesita ser genio para saberlo, pasa mucho tiempo en Chizeta y por algo a de ser

Mía.- Claro por que es un planeta hermoso, no tiene que se necesariamente por eso

Airam.- Se lo que te digo, es por eso que aceptare mi destino, terminare mi entrenamiento y regresare a Farhem, me gusta mucho Céfiro y es un buen lugar para vivir pero no soy masoquista no quiero vivir viéndolo a el con su novia

**Airam comienza a sollozar, Liaan la abraza **

Liaan.- Tranquila, creo que te estas precipitando, no te preocupes mañana llega y te aseguro que cuando lo veas no querrás irte nunca

Hello! Aquí tienen el primero capitulo! Esta historia ya esta completa, pero decidí cortarla por capítulos para que no se hiciera tan tediosa al leerla por que si es algo larga, pero bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y para ver si quieren la continuación… Bueno nos seguimos leyendo! Bye bye! **_Umi-céfiro_**


	2. La cita!

**Y en el salón comedor aun se encontraban Marina y Clef conversando **

Marina.- Así que tú y Presea salen

Clef.- Si, de vez en cuando vamos a pasear o algo

Marina.- Hacen bonita pareja

Clef.- Tal vez, no quiero pensar en eso, la verdad no estoy interesado

Marina.- Y lo estarás alguna vez?

Clef.- No tengo idea

Marina.- Puedes lastimarla Clef

Clef.- Ella sabe lo que pienso, sabe a lo que se arriesga jamás le he dicho que podría ser, ni le he dado alas

Marina.- Eso es muy egoísta

Clef.- Tal vez pero no importa

Marina.- Entiende, puedes lastimarla una herida de amor es mas difícil de borrar que una herida física, creeme puedo asegurártelo

Clef.- Marina lo que Presea haga no es de tu incumbencia, ella quiere arriesgarse y así lo hará

Marina.- No puedo creer que seas así

**Los dos comienzan a molestarse **

Clef.- Mira si a ti te han lastimado en ese aspecto no es mi culpa

Marina.- No te metas conmigo sobre eso

Clef.- Pues es la verdad, si alguien te lastimo en el mundo místico es problema tuyo. Ahora entiendo por que era para ti tan urgente regresar, Lucy y Anais querían venia a ver a los chicos y tú a olvidar a uno

Marina.- Claro que no

**Marina se levanta enfadada y se va del comedor azotando la puerta **

Clef.- (pensando) _Que paso, por que le dije eso?_

**Marina estaba fuera del comedor recargada en la puerta con unas inmensas ganas de llorar **

Marina.- (pensando)_ Como puedes ser tan estupido, vine a verte a ti_

**Clef se fue a su habitación, desconcertado por la actitud que había tomado con la guerrera, celos? Podría ser pero no pudo descifrarlos estaba muy confundido, sintió algo dentro de su ser, un coraje al pensar que ella tenia a alguien en el mundo místico que la había hecho sufrir. Al día siguiente Anais se levanto mas feliz de lo normal, estaba recostada en una gran cama que por el momento solo ocupaba ella así que volteo y vio a su novio; ahora amante, sentado tomando una taza de café en unos sillones cercanos **

Paris.- Buenos días princesa

Anais.- Buenos días Paris, llevas mucho despierto?

Paris.- Poco tiempo, solo me levante y prepare café, gustas?

Anais.- Claro

Paris.- Quieres vestirte?

Anais.- (sonrojada) Me gustaría

Paris.- Ten

**Le pasa una especie de camisa, que hacia el momento aun más especial, ya que le pertenecía y se la prestaría a ella, Paris se acerca y se sienta en la cama a su lado pasándole la taza **

Anais.- Delicioso

Paris.- (tomándole las manos) Ayer por la noche fue lo mas especial que me haya pasado y me alegra haberlo pasado contigo

Anais.- Pienso lo mismo Paris, me encanto estar contigo, te amo!

Paris.- Yo te amo a ti…mmm, bueno me gustaría saber si piensas quedarte en Céfiro?

Anais.- No lo había pensado Paris, sabes lo mucho que te extrañe y después de esto no podría vivir sin ti… (Decidida) si me quedare a vivir en Céfiro!

**Un beso inicio otro hermoso acto de amor, que recordarían toda la vida. A unos metros de ahí, se encontraba otra guerrera que algo deprimida, cepillaba su cabello, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta **

Caldina.- Estas vestida?

Marina.- Si, pasa

**Caldina entro a la habitación y miro contenta a la guerrera **

Caldina.- Adivina quien llego y quiere verte?

Marina.- Pues sin pensarlo mucho puedo decir que Ascot, es una de las personas que no he visto

Caldina.- Pues no solo el, también lo acompañan las princesas, te esperan en el salón del te

Marina.- Podrías guiarme allá? Temo perderme

Caldina.- Claro, vamos

**Así las dos chicas entran a un gran salón, en donde estaban todos reunidos **

Ascot.- Marina, que alegría verte

Marina.- Lo mismo digo Ascot

**El abrazo no se hizo esperar, además de uno para cada princesa **

Tata.- Marina que linda te has puesto

Marina.- (bromeando) Es todo un halago oírlo de ti

Tatra.- Claro no es normal que Tata diga esas cosas

Tata.- Dejen de burlarse de mí!

Ascot.- (riendo) Ya me estoy acostumbrando a estas escenitas

Clef.- Me retiro, tengo labores que hacer, Marina podría hablar contigo después

Marina.- Sobre que? Pensé que ya habíamos terminado nuestra charla ayer

Clef.- Olvide decirte algo

Marina.- En un momento voy

**Así en la estancia siguieron charlando sobre sus vidas, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar por el príncipe **

Mía.- Y Paris?

Caldina.- No lo he visto, tal vez este dormido

Lucy.- Yo creo que el y Anais fueron a pasear temprano, ya que Anais no esta en su habitación y toque en la de Paris y no me abrieron

Ráfaga.- Si que el amor cambia a las personas, Paris despierto temprano suena imposible

Caldina.- Pues ya ves, el príncipe esta muy enamorado

Airam.- Bueno me retiro, tengo que ir a ayudar a los niños del pueblo cercano con sus clases

Caldina.- Por que no la llevas Ascot?

Ascot.- Claro seria un placer

Airam.- No, no te molestes acabas de regresar y debes estar cansado, yo me voy sola

Ascot.- No es ninguna molestia

Tata.- Déjala Ascot no quiere que la lleves, tal vez se quedo de ver con alguien por ahí

Airam.- Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero que te molestes

Ascot.- Vamos Airam, te llevare

**Airam se levanta y la princesa Tata le muestra una de sus peores caras, no quería que Ascot llevara a esa chica, por que ella estaba enamorada de el, pero por ser tan orgullosa jamás se lo había demostrado. Ya afuera del castillo Ascot convoco a una de sus criaturas, una enorme ave llamada Cloe**

Ascot.- Te pasa algo Airam?

Airam.- No, nada en lo absoluto

Ascot.- Te noto muy seria, estas molesta conmigo?

Airam.- No, no tengo por que estarlo no me has hecho nada

Ascot.- Entonces por que esa cara?

Airam.- Ni idea (riendo) Oye estas saliendo con la princesa Tata?

Ascot.- No, solo somos amigos

Airam.- Ha, es que pensé que eran algo por la forma en que te mira

Ascot.- En serio? Pues ni idea, espero que no sienta nada por mí, me daría vergüenza!

Airam.- Y eso por que?

Ascot.- Bueno, solo una vez en mi vida he estado enamorado y se lo que se siente no ser correspondido, la verdad me cae bien Tata pero por su carácter y forma de ser, se que no es una mujer para mi

Airam.- Bueno llegamos, muchas gracias por traerme

Ascot.- De nada

**Airam se aleja unos pasos para después regresar a abrazar fuertemente a Ascot**

Airam.- Que bueno que regresaste, ya nos hacías mucha falta

**Después se aleja de el y se echa a correr hacia donde estaban muchos niños del pueblo**

Ascot.- (susurrando) Y tu a mi bonita!

**Ascot regresa al castillo y se encuentra a Marina en el pasillo de la entrada **

Ascot.- Hola que haces aquí?

Marina.- Esperándote, pensé que te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo

Ascot.- Claro vamos

**Salieron del castillo, hacia el bosque **

Ascot.- No tenías una plática pendiente con Guru Clef

Marina.- Si, pero no tengo ganas de charlar con el

Ascot.- Y eso?

Marina.- Estoy molesta pero no quiero hablar de eso, te puedo preguntar algo?

Ascot.- Dime

Marina.- Sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado?

**Ascot se sonrojo al instante y se sentó en una gran roca **

Ascot.- Creo que si

Marina.- Como puedo descubrir si lo que siento en verdad es amor?

Ascot.- Eso no se respondértelo, creo que se siente por la gran necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de protegerlo y de llamar su atención

Marina.- Mmm pues creo que si, oye de quien estabas enamorado?

Ascot.- No creo que quieras saberlo

Marina.- Andale dime, te juro que no se lo digo a nadie

Ascot.- (riendo) Marina creo que eres la única persona que no lo sabe

Marina.- Soy a la última que le cuentas? Que desconsiderado

Ascot.- No es por eso, no lo tomes a mal, segura que quieres saberlo?

Marina.- Si

Ascot.- Para que no te enojes te diré de quien estaba enamorado hace tres años y serás la primera en saber de quien estoy enamorado ahora

Marina.- Bueno

Ascot.- Bien, si fuiste la ultima en enterarte de quien estaba enamorado antes es por que esa persona eras tu

Marina.- QUE!

Ascot.- (riendo) Calmate mujer, ya te lo dije hace tiempo estaba enamorado, pero ya no siento eso por ti, no quiero que te preocupes o te incomodes

Marina.- No, disculpa por la reacción, bueno y quien es la chica que ocupa tu corazón hoy en día?

Ascot.- Supongo que ya conoces a nuestros huéspedes de los mundos vecinos

Marina.- Si

Ascot.- Cuando ellas llegaron todo fue muy raro, Mía y Liaan se enamoraron de Paris y Latís a primera vista, pero los chicos jamás han sentido algo por ellas, con Airam y conmigo fue un proceso mas lento, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos y una vez la bese

Marina.- Y que hizo ella?

Ascot.- Observe mucha incertidumbre en su mirada, algo me decía que estaba feliz y otra cosa me hacia pensar que estaba molesta

Marina.- Y que hiciste?

Ascot.- Cometí una gran tontería, le dije que había sido un error y que si lo había hecho es por que ella me recordaba a ti, la primera chica de la que estuve enamorado

Marina.- Ascot!

Ascot.- Yo se que fue una idiotez, pero pienso arreglarlo

Marina.- Pobre chica, por que los hombres son tan tontos?

Ascot.- Ni idea, pero supongo que me contaras quien es el hombre tonto que te trae vuelta loca

Marina.- Que te hace pensar que lo haré

Ascot.- Pues yo ya te lo conté y nadie lo sabe, supuse que también confiarías en mí

Marina.- Chantajista, claro que confió en ti, pero me da mucha pena y no te lo vas a creer

Ascot.- Que te parece si lo adivino?

Marina.- Mmm, nunca lo harás, pero inténtalo

**Ascot cierra los ojos y hace como si estuviera meditando **

Ascot.- Tu Marina Ryuzzaki estas enamorada de Guru Clef, la máxima autoridad de Céfiro

Marina.- (asombrada) Como lo supiste? Con magia?

Ascot.- Claro que no Marina, lo deduje fácilmente. Cuando miras a Guru Clef, se nota mucha tristeza en tu mirada, además de enojo, dijiste que no quieres ir a hablar con el por que estas enojada y normalmente cuando una chica se enamora, lo he visto en todas las chicas del castillo, hablan maravillas del hombre que aman, pero si están molestas no los bajan de tontos, como tu haces ahora con mi maestro

Marina.- Pues si, creo que adivinaste

Ascot.- Ahora me puedes decir cual fue el problema

Marina.- Hizo un comentario que me molesto, además de que la forma en como trata a Presea me desagrada

Ascot.- Por lo primero tendrás que explicarme con más detalles y por lo segundo creo que estas juzgando sin saber

Marina.- Por que?

Ascot.- Se que Presea te cae bien, a mi también me cae bien, pero he visto la forma que trata a mi maestro, ella no sabe lo que es el amor, ella piensa que Guru Clef tiene que amarla por ser la mujer que tiene mas cerca y por saber todo de el, ellos eran como tu y yo, se contaban todo, eran confidentes de todos sus secretos. Guru Clef dejo de confiar en ella, cuando Presea utilizo lo que sabia de el, para en cierta forma chantajearlo sentimentalmente recordándole cosas tristes y diciéndole que ella lo ayudaría a superarlo

Marina.- Yo no sabia eso, creo que tengo que disculparme con el

Ascot.- Tu sabrás, pero dime que comentario te molesto?

Marina.- Es que me dijo que Anais y Lucy querían regresar a Céfiro para ver a los chicos y yo para olvidarme de uno, piensa que estoy enamorada de un chico que me lastimo en el mundo místico

Ascot.- Estas enojada por el comentario o por que el lo piensa?

Marina.- Pues ni yo misma lo se

Ascot.- Creo que es la segunda opción, pero te parece que regresemos al castillo?

Marina.- Si ya vamonos

**Ascot pasa su brazo sobre Marina y lo deja recargado en los hombros de la chica, rodeando su cuello**

Ascot.- Que bueno que no sigo enamorado de ti, tienes mal gusto

Marina.- Claro que no

Ascot.- Mi maestro es muy viejo

Marina.- Pero a su edad es muy apuesto y mas ahora que creció, además a ti te empeoro el gusto (bromeando) Yo soy mas bonita que esa chica

Ascot.- Hasta crees

**Así se fueron hasta el castillo, abrazados y bromeando sobre sus respectivos amores, en la entrada dos chicas los observaron llegar, no fue una mirada amistosa, pasaron de largo y después Ascot suspiro fuertemente **

Ascot.- Que haces si las amigas de la chica que amas te detestan?

Marina.- Ignorarlas, lo importante es lo que sienta Airam. Podrías guiarme al estudio de Clef?

Ascot.- Claro, vamos a que veas a tu amorcito

**Al decir esto comenzó a correr por el pasillo, Marina lo siguió molesta hasta que llegaron hasta una gran puerta, con diamantes y de color oro**

Marina.- Te atrape

Ascot.- Claro por que me detuve

Marina.- Aquí es?

Ascot.- Si

**Toca la puerta y Clef les da la autorización de entrar… Fuera del castillo las dos amigas de Airam conversaban, cuando ven una nave aproximarse **

Mía.- Mira Liaan, llegaron de Autozam

Liaan.- Que emoción! Estaba deseosa de ver a mi gente

**De la nave bajan el comandante Águila, su amigo y mano derecha Geo y el mecánico Zaz, que se había convertido en un guapo e interesante adolescente, Liaan fue a abrazarlos a cada uno**

Águila.- Pequeña que alegría verte

Liaan.- Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mí

Geo.- Como crees Liaan! Solo que no habíamos tenido tiempo de venir

Zaz.- Pero tú sabes que se te extraña

Águila.- Bueno necesito ir a ver a Latís, Geo acompáñame y Zaz, cuida la mercancía mientras venimos

Zaz.- Entendido

Mía.- Yo los guío hasta el salón donde esta Latís, seria bueno que te quedaras con Zaz

Liaan.- Mejor yo los guío

Mía.- Mmm, no! Vamos síganme por favor

**Los demás se retiran quedándose los dos chicos solos**

Liaan.- Realmente no habían podido venir?

Zaz.- Claro, pensabas que no queríamos verte? Si es lo que mas me gusta de venir a Céfiro

Liaan.- Por que?

Zaz.- No me gustan los rodeos, sabes lo que siento por ti, te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, lo has pensado?

Liaan.- Mmm…no.

Zaz.- Sigues enamorada de Latís?

Liaan.- Zaz yo…

Zaz.- No me digas nada, sabes es extraño, o Latís y yo tenemos los mismos gustos o no se como le hace que siempre se queda con las chicas que me interesan

Liaan.- Zaz, Latís no me quiere

Zaz.- Como que no te quiere?

Liaan.- Regreso su novia, la chica que estaba con el hace tiempo

Zaz.- Lucy? Regreso Lucy?

Liaan.- Veo que tu también te emocionas, se nota lo mucho que te gusto!

**Liaan se levanta y se va molesta, dejando solo al chico, por lo cual comienza a hablar solo **

Zaz.- Tonta! Lucy es una gran amiga, pero a ti te amo…

**Decepcionado sube a la nave en espera de sus compañeros. Dentro del castillo en el estudio de Clef**

Ascot.- Maestro

**Hace una reverencia, Marina no sabia que hacer así que imita a Ascot **

Marina.- (haciendo la reverencia) Clef

Clef.- (riendo) Marina no es necesario que hagas eso

Ascot.- Hay Marina que torpe

Marina.- Déjame en paz

Clef.- Bueno, tranquilos, como te fue en tu viaje Ascot?

Ascot.- Les comente el plan a los reyes de Chizeta y están considerándolo, pero les gusto la idea

Clef.- Hubo convencimiento de tu parte

Ascot.- Hasta donde pude sin presionar

Marina.- Podrían explicarme de que hablan?

Clef.- El príncipe Paris tuvo la idea de que en Céfiro, existiera un terreno el cual le pertenecerá a cada mundo extranjero, así se sentirán como en su casa cuando vengan a arreglar los negocios y tendrían donde hospedarse sin quedarse todos en el castillo

Marina.- Como las embajadas?

Ascot.- Las que?

Marina.- Embajadas, en el mundo místico por ser muy grande y para protección de los extranjeros en cada país hay embajadas que son lugares como los que explica Paris en donde se les ayuda, bueno no se les hospeda pero reciben servicios

Clef.- Creo que Marina podría tomar un puesto como tu ayudante, creo que sabe mas o menos de lo que hablamos y creo que puede persuadir a los gobernantes de los otros mundos

Marina.- En serio?

Clef.- Si lo deseas

Marina.- Me encantaría, que mejor que tener que hacer cuando estoy aquí

Ascot.- Bien, después te enseñare los planes que tenemos, me retiro quiero ir a recoger a Airam para que no se regrese sola

Clef.- Ve, que ya terminara su clase

**Ascot se va y Marina se pone a ver por todos lados, el estudio de Clef le recordaba al de su padre**

Marina.- Las chicas extranjeras dan clases a los niños de Céfiro?

Clef.- Solo Airam, es la más aplicada y tiene una magia genuina y limpia como la de ustedes pero menos poderosa

Marina.- Ha entiendo, bueno y que querías decirme?

Clef.- Ven aquí

**Aparece una silla al lado de su gran sillón reclinable que tenia tras su escritorio, Marina se sienta y voltea a verlo, el se da media vuelta quedando frente a frente y toma sus manos **

Clef.- Marina me gustaría mucho que me perdones por la estupidez que dije ayer

Marina.- (sonriendo) Claro Clef no te preocupes, se que no pensaste lo que decías, necesito que me perdones por lo que yo dije, el que Presea te ame no significa que tengas que corresponderle si no lo deseas

Clef.- Gracias por entenderlo, no amo a Presea y espero que con el tiempo ella lo entienda

Marina.- Lo hará, pero trata de no darle esperanzas

Clef.- Esta bien, entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo?

Marina.- No, bueno me retiro para no quitarte más tiempo

Clef.- Que harás hoy en la noche?

Marina.- Nada en especial

Clef.- Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo, para seguir platicando

Marina.- Claro

Clef.- Entonces yo te busco

Marina.- Nos vemos

**Marina sale del estudio de Clef y se queda recargada en la puerta **

Marina.- (pensando)_ ("Me invito a pasear con el, no puedo creerlo")_

**Ascot llego rápidamente a donde daba clases Airam, pero no la vio así que supuso que ya se había ido y siguió el camino por donde ella regresaba al castillo, la encontró hincada frente a una hermosa rosa oliendo su aroma, de pronto vio como ella ponía las manos sobre su cara y se ponía a llorar, eso le partió el corazón, se acerco a ella la volteo lentamente y la abrazo **

Airam.- Ascot!

Ascot.- Que te pasa?

Airam.- Ya no puedo mentirte, no quiero seguir ocultándote lo que siento

Ascot.- Dime lo que sientes

Airam.- Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida

Ascot.- Y eso es malo?

Airam.- Si, tu no sientes lo mismo y no quiero que te alejes de mi ahora que lo sabes

Ascot.- Alejarme? No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez esto nos acerque más

Airam.- Por que nos acercaría?

**Ascot la abraza más fuerte y susurra en su oído **

Ascot.- Por que yo también te amo

**Airam no respondió nada, al menos no con palabras se abalanzo hacia el y cerro sus labios con un hermoso beso que le mostraba a el todo lo que había sufrido en su ausencia, Ascot correspondió de la misma manera, realmente estaba muy enamorado y el besar a Airam lo hacia extremadamente feliz. Y en el castillo Marina va muy contenta a buscar a sus amigas, llega al cuarto de Anais la cual acababa de salirse de bañar **

Marina.- Hola!

Anais.- Hola amiga

Marina.- No fuiste a desayunar en la mañana

Anais.- Mmm no, estaba con Paris

**En eso tocan y entra Lucy **

Lucy.- Hola chicas

Anais.- Hola

Marina.- Y a donde fuiste con Paris?

Anais.- Ha ningún lado, estuvimos en su habitación

Lucy.- Y eso? Por que en su habitación? Yo pensé que habían salido a pasear

Anais.- (sonrojada) Tengo que contarles algo

Marina.- Que?

Anais.- No me lo van a creer, pero ayer me quede con Paris

Lucy.- Dormiste en su habitación?

Anais.- No solo dormí, ayer hice el amor con Paris

Marina.- Dios mío! Tu?

Anais.- Si

Lucy.- Que se siente?

Anais.- Es lo mas fascinante que he sentido en mi vida, nunca podré sentirme tan cerca físicamente de el hombre que amo como me sentí ayer, bueno solo cuando lo repita

Marina.- Y duele?

Anais.- Si, pero es el dolor mas placentero que he sentido

Lucy.- Entonces decirles que me bese con Latís, es poca cosa a comparación de lo tuyo Anais

Anais.- Claro que no Lucy, es maravilloso

Marina.- Que sentiste?

Lucy.- La respiración se me corto por completo, me dolió el estomago, mi mente se fue a otro lado, sus labios saben a miel!

Marina.- Bueno ahora voy yo

Anais.- También te paso algo bueno?

Marina.- No tan bueno como lo tuyo, pero voy a salir con Clef en la noche

Lucy.- Que emoción! Dios mío que te vas a poner?

Marina.- No se, al rato voy a ir a buscar algo lindo

**Así las niñas del mundo místico siguieron conversando, hasta que llegaron por una de ellas **

Anais.- Paris!

Paris.- Princesa, vine para ver si querías ir a comer

**Paris volteo a ver a las acompañantes de su novia, las cuales lo miraban sonrientes **

Paris.- Pasa algo?

Marina.- Nada

Lucy.- Nada en lo absoluto

Anais.- Son bastante obvias chicas

Paris.- Les contaste?

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Bueno entonces sabrán por que no hemos comido, vienes?

Anais.- Si, tengo hambre

Marina.- Bueno yo voy a mi habitación

Lucy.- Y yo a la mía

Paris.- Nos vemos

**La pareja llego al comedor y se sentaron ya que la comida ya estaba lista, Paris la había pedido desde antes **

Anais.- Esto esta delicioso

Paris.- Pues a mi me sabe a gloria, tenia mucha hambre

Mía.- Hola Paris

Paris.- Hola Mía, que te trae por aquí?

Mía.- Pues tengo hambre, no comí mucho en la mañana te estaba esperando

Anais.- A Paris?

Mía.- Si, siempre comíamos juntos

Paris.- Que? Eso es mentira

Anais.- Lo supongo, por que tendrías tu que esperar a mi novio para comer?

Mía.- Tu novio? Claro eres la novia del príncipe de Céfiro y se ven cada tres años, además que eres la asesina de su única hermana

Paris.- Mía!

**Anais se levanta y se retira del comedor con lágrimas en los ojos **

Paris.- (muy molesto) Por que hiciste eso?

Mía.- Por Dios Paris vuelve a la realidad, que futuro te espera con esa chica ni siquiera es de aquí

Paris.- Tú tampoco eres de Céfiro, además ella se va a quedar a vivir conmigo y la voy a hacer mi esposa

Mía.- Yo no significo nada?

Paris.- Si, eres otra de las alumnas de mi maestro que desde que llego me hizo la vida imposible, te quiero lejos de mi vida y de mi novia!

Mía.- Por favor, no creo que se quede contigo y tu cambias todo por ella, ni siquiera viniste a desayunar con todos por estar con ella

Paris.- Por que le estaba haciendo el amor!

**Mía se quedo sin palabras Paris salio muy molesto del comedor en busca de su novia, la encontró en su habitación llorando acostada en su cama **

Paris.- Preciosa, no llores por favor

Anais.- Paris ella dice la verdad

Paris.- No, ella no sabe nada, no sabe lo que siento por ti, que te amo mas que a mi vida, que cumpliste el sueño mas grande de mi hermana; pudiste reunirla por siempre con el hombre que amaba, que ayer y hoy también te hice el amor, que quiero que seas mi esposa

Anais.- Que?

Paris.- Quieres ser mi esposa? Quieres casarte conmigo?

Anais.- Si (abrazándolo) Quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero ser tu esposa!

**Un abrazo protector de parte de Paris tranquilizo a la chica, además estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en esa chica que hace unos minutos la había lastimado. Marina estaba en su habitación ya lista para su cita además pensando si debía decirle la verdad a Clef **

_Marina.- ("Creo que mejor no, estamos empezando a llevarnos bien y a acercarnos, no quiero romper eso")_

_Segundo capitulo! Al fin tuve tiempo de subirlo, después de quedarme casi un mes sin Inter. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios! Saludos a mi amiga Ruby, recuerda que tenemos que seguir con el fic que estamos haciendo y terminarlo rápido nos estamos viendo muy lentas y también saluditos para Last Dream gracias por tu comentario y pues aquí tienes la continuación espero no decepcionarte, nos vemos en la capitulo siguiente, dejen reviews! Bye Bye! Umi-céfiro… _


	3. La cita y la declaracion de amor!

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

**Marina estaba en su habitación ya lista para su cita además pensando si debía decirle la verdad a Clef **

_Marina.- ("Creo que mejor no, estamos empezando a llevarnos bien y a acercarnos, no quiero romper eso")_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen **_

_**("Pensamientos")**_

"_**Lucha por lo imposible"**_

_**Cáp. 3.- Una hermosa cita y la declaración de amor!**_

**De pronto tocan a su puerta y abre, Clef se queda maravillado con la bonita que se veía Marina con ese vestido corto color blanco, el cabello recogido en media cola y las sandalias blancas **

Clef.- Nos vamos?

Marina.- Si, estoy lista

**Los dos salen de la habitación y se topan con Presea, Marina no puede creer su mala suerte **

Presea.- Hola, a donde van?

Marina.- Saldremos a dar un paseo

Presea.- Que divertido, puedo acompañarlos?

**Marina y Clef hablan al mismo tiempo**

Marina.- Si

Clef.- No

Presea.- Que?

Clef.- Voy a salir con Marina, yo la invite y una cita es de dos, creo que saldrías sobrando

Presea.- Entiendo, nos vemos

Marina.- No crees que fuiste muy cruel

Clef.- Estoy siguiendo tu consejo, no quiero darle alas

Marina.- Pero así?

Clef.- Es la única forma que se de cuenta que no me interesa

Marina.- Bueno es tu decisión y a donde vamos?

Clef.- A un lindo lugar, te encantara

Marina.- Bien, vayamos

**Y dentro del castillo, en la fuente se encontraban sentados Lucy y Latís conversando y haciéndose cariños, pero Latís quería saber algo y no dudaría en preguntárselo a la guerrera **

Latís.- Lucy, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Lucy.- No lo se, aun no he hablado con las chicas sobre nuestra estadía en Céfiro

Latís.- No te gustaría quedarte para siempre?

Lucy.- He pensado en eso y me encantaría, pero jamás volvería a ver a mis hermanos

Latís.- Piensalo Lucy, quiero que te quedes para formar una familia contigo, pero es tu decisión

Lucy.- Una familia?

Latís.- Eres la mejor mujer que existe en este mundo y supongo que serias una madre fantástica, nunca me paso por la cabeza el casarme y tener hijos pero al conocerte me di cuenta que son cosas que quiero hacer

Lucy.- Tengo que pensarlo bien

Latís.- Sin presiones, esta bien?

Lucy.- Bien

**Marina y Clef ya habían llegado al lugar prometido, y como dijo Clef, le encanto a Marina. El hechicero la llevo a una de las montanas flotantes en la cual hicieron como un picnic, pusieron un mantel en el piso y llevaron comida, la gran diferencia era la hermosa vista que les brindaba ese lugar ya que en un picnic no es común apreciar todo un maravilloso mundo**

Marina.- Te luciste, es un lindo lugar

Clef.- Me encanta venir aquí a pensar

Marina.- Y has traído a alguien?

Clef.- No, siempre que visito este lugar vengo solo, eres la primera persona que viene conmigo

Marina.- Pues me encanta

Clef.- Podemos venir cuando quieras solo avísame

Marina.- Esta bien

**Comenzaron a comer la merienda y a platicar sobre sus vidas, Clef estaba muy animado; se sentía bien junto a la guerrera, no sabia por que, estaba confundido pero pensaba descubrirlo. Cuando terminaron se sentaron uno al lado del otro, para ver la puesta de sol. Marina se recargo en Clef y el sin saber por que rodeo por la cintura a la guerrera apretándola hacia el. Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, Clef volteo a ver a Marina que lo miraba tiernamente, el sin pensarlo dio un pequeño besito en los labios de la guerrera, su sonrisa se amplio al escuchar una risita de la chica. Bajo de nuevo su rostro para besarla larga e intensamente, comenzaron a mover sus labios en la misma sincronía y sus respiraciones comenzaron a alterarse, lentamente fueron separando sus rostros para aspirar el vital elemento; aire. Sin decir nada comenzaron a recoger las cosas que habían traído para retirarse. Cuando Marina subió a la criatura se acomodo junto a Clef y el la abrazo, no necesitaban palabras para decir lo que sentían en esos momentos… Fuera del castillo, las visitas de Autozam se despedían, Geo y Águila subieron a la nave para darle privacidad al joven mecánico, ellos sabían de los sentimientos del chico hacia la aprendiz de hechicera **

Zaz.- Espero verte pronto

Liaan.- No vayas a olvidarte de mí

Zaz.- Nunca! Ya no estas molesta conmigo? No soportaría irme y que continúes enojada

Liaan.- No vete tranquilo, sabes que nunca podría enojarme contigo

Zaz.- (abrazándola) Te quiero preciosa, no lo olvides y siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, no quiero sonar insistente pero trata de darte y darme la oportunidad de ser felices

Liaan.- Lo pensare, gracias por todo

**El chico se acerca para abrazarla de nuevo y le roba un pequeño beso, la chica solo se sonroja y el mecánico sube a la nave, Mía se acerca a Liaan y la mira con una sonrisa en sus labios**

Mía.- Piensas corresponderle?

Liaan.- No lo se, lo único que quiero es ser feliz…

**Las dos observan cuando la nave desaparece en el horizonte, Liaan no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima, Mía la abrazo consolando a su amiga… Al llegar al castillo, Clef acompaño a Marina hasta su habitación y antes de irse, volvió a besarla, en su mente se aclaraban muchas cosas, necesitaba estar con la guerrera, la niña del mundo místico que desde su llegada la primera vez lo impresiono. Al día siguiente Marina se levanto con una sonrisa y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a sus dos amigas sentadas una a cada lado de su cama **

Anais.- Buenos días!

Marina.- (adormilada) Que hacen aquí?

Lucy.- Vinimos a que nos contaras como te fue

Marina.- No podían esperar al desayuno?

Anais.- Claro que no, tú sabes como es la curiosidad

Lucy.- Como te la pasaste?

Marina.- Maravilloso

Anais.- Con razón la sonrisa con la que despertaste, a donde fueron?

Marina.- A una de las montanas flotantes, platicamos de muchas cosas, comimos, vimos la puesta de sol y nos besamos

Lucy.- Se besaron?

Marina.- Si, varias veces y en verdad todo lo que ustedes describieron se queda corto a lo que sentí, solo que me siento un poco mal por Presea, pero solo muy poco (riendo) Estoy muy feliz para deprimirme

Anais.- Que tiene que ver Presea?

Marina.- Pues ella también esta enamorada de Clef

Lucy.- No creo que sea problema tuyo, si Guru Clef siente algo por ti ella no puede evitarlo, bueno chicas quería hablarles de algo serio?

Anais.- Te pasa algo?

Lucy.- Bueno pues estuve hablando ayer con Latís, ustedes piensan quedarse a vivir en Céfiro?

Marina.- No lo había pensado, pero supongo que dependerá de cómo salgan mis cosas con Clef

**Anais solo puso su mano izquierda al frente para que las chicas vieran el anillo que portaba **

Anais.- Y bien?

Marina.- Que lindo anillo, te lo regalo Paris?

Anais.- Si, ayer por la tarde

Lucy.- Y por que?

Anais.- Hay chicas no puede ser que sean tan despistadas, yo ya decidí que me voy a quedar en Céfiro, se que extrañare a mi familia y mi vida normal, pero comenzare una nueva vida aquí con mi futuro esposo

Marina.- Futuro esposo?

Lucy.- Futuro esposo?

**Las dos estaban como que pensándolo, aun no captaban lo que su amiga les quería decir, Marina por que se acababa de levantar y Lucy por que así era de inocente **

Anais.- Hay chicas son imposibles, me voy a casar con Paris, me propuso matrimonio ayer por la tarde y me dio este anillo!

**Las dos chicas se miraron y se abalanzaron sobre Anais para darle un fuerte abrazo**

Marina.- No puedo creerlo, te vas a casar que felicidad!

Lucy.- Y ya programaron la fecha o algo?

Anais.- Platicamos muy poco de eso, pero Paris aseguro que en unos meses mas, tal vez después de que Caldina tenga a su bebe

Marina.- Pues que bien, bueno chicas tengo que bañarme, iré a ver a Clef y a comprobar que esto no fue un sueño

Anais.- Yo me retiro, nos vemos en el desayuno

Lucy.- Igual yo

**Las chicas se dividieron y se volvieron a encontrar en el comedor. Cuando Marina entro y volteo a ver a Clef, este le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a el, en el lugar que usualmente usaba Presea.**

Clef.- Como dormiste?

Marina.- Muy bien, muchas gracias. Quería agradecerte por la cita de ayer, todo estuvo muy lindo

Clef.- Todo lo que una princesa como tu merece

**Mía y Liaan miraban la escena extrañadas **

Caldina.- Que hambre tengo! Ya no quiero ni verme en un espejo, con todo lo que he comido, me veo fatal!

Marina.- Caldina estas embarazada, es normal que subas de peso y que tengas mucha hambre

Ráfaga.- Es lo que le digo, pero no entiende

Caldina.- Pues ya quiero que pase el tiempo rápido, para tener al bebe en mis brazos, por que mi vientre ya no aguanta, me canso mucho al caminar

Mía.- Tranquila Caldina, vas a ver que el tiempo pasara rapidísimo

Liaan.- Oigan no han visto a Airam?

Clef.- No y donde esta Ascot?

**De pronto se escucho la puerta y entraron los susodichos abrazados, platicando muy felices. Todos los observaron asombrados, Airam al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo y se alejo un poco de Ascot**

Ascot.- Pasa algo?

Latís.- Lo mismo nos preguntamos

Ascot.- Ha esto, bueno pues no pasa nada fuera de lo normal, Airam y yo somos novios

Caldina.- Y eso no es nada fuera de lo normal, FELICIDADES!

Marina.- Sabia que lo lograrías amigo!

Mía.- (sarcástica) Pues ojala que ahora si la hagas feliz y dejes de recordar a tu primer amor

Ascot.- Creo que eso no te incumbe Mía

Paris.- Déjala Ascot esta celosa, a las chicas lindas si se les cumplen sus deseos, como a Airam

Mía.- Estas insinuando que no soy linda?

Clef.- Chicos tranquilos

Paris.- Pues díganle a esta que se calle, ni quien quiera escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos

Anais.- Ya Paris, por favor

Paris.- Esta bien, bueno yo tengo algo que informarles a todos

Caldina.- Mientras no empieces a pelearte otra vez

Anais.- No se preocupen son buenas noticias, pero empezare yo, quiero que sepan que he decidido quedarme a vivir aquí en Céfiro

Presea.- Anais que buena noticia

Paris.- Y eso no es todo, Anais y yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar

**Toma la mano de Anais para mostrarles a todos el anillo que prometía la unión de esta pareja. Todos estallaron en júbilo, excepto Mía que sin decir palabra alguna se levanto de su puesto y salio del comedor, Liaan solo bajo la vista, se sentía mal por su amiga **

Lucy.- Liaan te sientes bien?

Liaan.- Como si eso te importara

Lucy.- Si no me importara no te preguntaría

Liaan.- Lo único que puedo decirte es que desde que ustedes llegaron nos arruinaron la vida a Mía y a mí

**Se levanta y sale furiosa del comedor**

Caldina.- Que les pasa a esas niñas?

Presea.- No tengo idea, pero iré a hablar con ellas

**Presea se encamino a la habitación de Mía, ya que sabría que las dos chicas estarían ahí**

Presea.- Niñas no lloren

Mía.- Paris se va a casar Presea, no logre conquistarlo por que llego esa estupida

Presea.- Si la verdad es muy triste

Liaan.- Yo se que Latís, la elegirá a ella, no tengo oportunidad

Presea.- Es muy triste que no lograran encontrar el amor

Mía.- A ti también te esta yendo mal?

Presea.- Pues Guru Clef anda muy distante

Liaan.- Si lo hemos notado

Presea.- En serio?

Mía.- Si, ayer vi que salio con la guerrera y regresaron muy tarde y hoy se sentaron juntos en el desayuno

Presea.- Creen que este enamorado de ella?

Liaan.- Pues no lo sabemos, cada cabeza es un mundo tal vez Guru Clef si este enamorado

Presea.- Chicas tenemos que unirnos para vencerlas nos quieren quitar a nuestros hombres

**Mía y Liaan se miraron sorprendidas, ellas querían mucho a los chicos, pero después de lo de ayer con Zaz, Liaan estaba confundida; ya no sabia si amaba a Latís y Mía después de su charla con Paris y al enterarse de su próxima boda había dado todo por perdido. Después del desayuno todos se fueron a hacer sus labores, Marina estaba en el estudio de Ascot viendo los planes que tenían sobre las embajadas, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro la novia del chico**

Marina.- Buscas a Ascot?

Airam.- Si, pero veo que no esta, después vengo

Marina.- Espera Airam, puedo hablar contigo?

Airam.- Dime

Marina.- Ven, siéntate aquí para que platiquemos más a gusto

**Airam tímidamente va y se sienta junto a Marina **

Airam.- Pasa algo?

Marina.- Lo mismo quería preguntarte, te veo muy seria y siento como que no te caigo muy bien, no me gusta que nos llevemos mal, por Ascot

Airam.- No me caes mal, siento haberte dado esa impresión, la verdad ni te conozco pero entre Ascot y yo sucedió algo que aunque me cueste confesarlo, hizo que indirectamente no quisiera tratar contigo

Marina.- Creo que Ascot me comento el incidente, y ya lo regañé (las dos ríen) Se que cuando se atrevió a besarte la primera vez dijo que era por que le recordabas a su primer amor, o sea yo, pero eso es una vil mentira

Airam.- En serio?

Marina.- Si, Ascot desde ese incidente ya estaba enamorado de ti, solo que cuando se besaron no supo descifrar lo que tus ojos le mostraban, pensó que era molestia por eso te dijo esa mentira

Airam.- Que tonto! Si me lo hubiera dicho en ese entonces, no hubiéramos tardado tanto en confesarnos lo que sentíamos

Marina.- Pues si, pero ya sabes los hombres son tontos!

Ascot.- Quien es tonto?

Marina.- Creo que tu

Ascot.- Deja de meterle ideas a mi novia

Airam.- Hola amor, donde estabas?

Ascot.- Con mi maestro y bien Marina que te pareció el plan?

Marina.- Todo esta muy bien, increíble que lo planeara Paris

Ascot.- Verdad que si?

Airam.- Bueno Marina, entonces como quedamos?

Marina.- Amigas?

Airam.- Amigas

**Se dan la mano y después un abrazo **

Ascot.- Hay que lindas!

**Los tres empiezan a reír y Ascot abraza a las dos chicas**

Airam.- Bueno Marina te voy a robar a mi novio un ratito

Marina.- Llévatelo, te lo regalo

Ascot.- Oye no soy un objeto, nos vemos al rato fea

Marina.- Adiós horrible

**Los novios se van y Marina se retira a su habitación. Cuando entra se deja caer en la cama y comienza a recordar la cita tan maravillosa que paso junto a Clef, no cabía en ella tanta felicidad, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta **

Marina.- Pasen

Presea.- Hola Marina

Marina.- Presea como estas?

Presea.- Bien, bueno al grano, quiero hablar contigo sobre Guru Clef?

Marina.- Sobre Clef? Dime

Presea.- Bueno es obvio que tu estas interesada en el y quiero decirte que no me parece justo que me hagas esto, sabias desde que llegaste que yo sentía algo por el

Marina.- Pero si el no siente nada por ti

Presea.- Eso te dice, pero creeme el siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo, creo que cuando llegaste esa vez al jardín lo abrumaste

Marina.- Presea estas loca, entiende si Clef no siente nada por ti no puedes obligarlo, si a mi me gusta y tengo un sentimiento grande hacia el voy a tratar de lograr que el lo corresponda, pero solo si el quiere hacerlo

Presea.- Por favor Marina, estoy segura que su relación no a pasado de los acercamientos y los besos, déjame decirte que yo también lo he hecho, a ver dime, Guru Clef te ha dicho algo, te ha dicho que te ama o que te quiere?

Marina.- Pues no, pero…

Presea.- Nada de peros…

**Minutos antes en el estudio del hechicero supremo de Céfiro **

Clef.- (pensando) ("_Me la pase excelente con Marina ayer, sus labios son muy dulces. Que es esto que siento? Será que me gusta, bueno se que me gusta de eso estoy seguro, esto será amor? No dejare pasar la oportunidad, espero no estar equivocado") _

**Sale hacia la habitación de Marina y toca **

Presea.- Nada de peros, el es mío y te lo advierto aléjate de el!

Marina.- Espera si, voy a abrir

**Cuando abre la puerta solo siente unas suaves manos que la sujetan de la cintura cargándola un poquito para quedar cara a cara con el chico de sus sueños**

Clef.- Te amo!

Marina.- Clef…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tercer Capitulo! Creo que estoy siendo muy mala con las poquitas personas que están siguiendo el fic, lo tengo completito pero me gusta hacerla de emoción, jajajaja, pero no se preocupen ya no voy a dejar pasar tanto tiempo para subir capitulo nuevo a lo mucho cada semana subo uno para que ya puedan estar mas al pendiente, bueno saluditos a Last Dream, Sabri chan, Goshi (Alba) y a Ruby, muy lindos sus reviews muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y no duden en volver a dar clic y decirme que les pareció este capitulo! Bye bye! _

Umi- Céfiro!


	4. Amor y ¿Desconfianzas?

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

_**Cuando abre la puerta solo siente unas suaves manos que la sujetan de la cintura cargándola un poquito para quedar cara a cara con el chico de sus sueños**_

_Clef.- Te amo!_

_Marina.- Clef…_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen **_

_**("Pensamientos")**_

"_**Lucha por lo imposible"**_

**_Cáp. 4.- Amor y ¿Desconfianzas?_**

Presea.- Que?

Clef.- Que haces aquí Presea?

Marina.- Clef ella y ya platicábamos…

**Presea se acerco a Marina y le dio una bofetada, Marina no lo creía y Clef se molesto**

Clef.- Que te pasa?

Presea.- No me toques!

**Le dice a Clef mientras el le sujeta la mano con la que abofeteo a la chica**

Presea.- Me las pagaran!

**Sale de la habitación muy molesta y azotando la puerta, Clef se acerca a Marina **

Clef.- Marina estas bien?

Marina.- (llorando) Es verdad lo que dijiste?

Clef.- Claro que es verdad, (sonriendo) Que dices?

Marina.- (abrazándolo) Yo también te amo

**Clef le limpio algunas lágrimas de su rostro y la beso tiernamente en la sonrojada mejilla, por el golpe de su rival**

Marina.- Clef, Presea estaba aquí discutiéndome que eras de ella, es verdad que tuvieron algo?

Clef.- No jamás la he besado, el único contacto que sus labios tuvieron con mis labios era cuando me robaba besos

Marina.- Entiendo, en verdad me amas?

Clef.- Si, por que lo dudas?

Marina.- No se, discúlpame, pero Presea me odia

Clef.- Creo que mas a mi, te declare mi amor frente a ella, pero te juro que no fue con intención de hacerla sentir mal, no sabia que estaba aquí

Marina.- Que haremos?

Clef.- Mmm (pensando) tal vez si me abrazas se me ocurra algo!

**Marina sonríe, lo rodea con sus brazos y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de el, Clef solo la abraza fuerte por la cintura y planta un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la guerrera. Rato después se habían sentado en la cama a platicar y poco a poco se fueron recostando hasta que Marina se quedo dormida, el hechicero la miraba extasiado, la fuerte y ágil guerrera en sus brazos se veía como una niña pequeña; encantadora, mimada y sobreprotegida. Aun se le notaba el golpe que Presea le había hecho, así que suavemente comenzó a acariciarla susurrando un extraño hechizo que al final de cuantas hizo que se quitara el moretón. La paz que inundaba la habitación donde solo se escuchaba el lento respirar de las personas ahí recostadas fue rota por el toque de la puerta, Marina se estremeció y se abrazo más al pecho del chico**

Marina.- Quien?

Anais.- Marina somos Paris y yo podemos pasar?

Marina.- Mmm si

**Los chicos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Marina y a Clef recostados y abrazados **

Paris.- Interrumpimos algo?

Clef.- Pues solo el sueño de Marina

Anais.- Estabas dormida?

Marina.- Si

Anais.- Te sientes bien, Ascot te estaba buscando

Clef.- Ella esta en perfectas condiciones

**Marina de pronto comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Anais que ya se había sentado al lado de ella **

Anais.- Que pasa amiga?

Marina.- Clef me ama Anais, si me ama!

**Paris volteo a ver a Clef y este sonrió **

Anais.- Claro que te ama por que eres una persona extraordinaria, quien no podría amarte?

Marina.- Presea me odia

Paris.- Marina como crees? Presea las quiere muchísimo a todas

Marina.- No Paris, Presea me odia piensa que yo le robe a Clef y me abofeteo

Anais.- Te lastimo?

Marina.- Si, pero ya no me duele

Paris.- Que harás?

Clef.- Aun no lo sabemos pero no pienso dejar que la vuelva a lastimar

Paris.- Esto no me da buena espina, crees que suceda algo malo?

Clef.- Espero que no, pero no se preocupen yo lo resolveré

Marina.- Solo tu? No lo haríamos los dos

Clef.- Preciosa el que tu hables con Presea solo empeorara las cosas, mejor déjalo en mis manos, confía en mi

Marina.- Esta bien

**Un beso pequeño cerró la discusión, Anais y Paris sonrieron les gustaba la pareja que hacían**

Anais.- Entonces también te quedaras en Céfiro?

Marina.- Mmm, creo que si

Clef.- Como que crees?

Marina.- Que te asegura que nuestra relación va a funcionar, como para que me quede a vivir contigo

Clef.- Va a funcionar Marina, yo lo se

Marina.- Por que estas tan seguro?

Clef.- Por que te amo, que tu no me amas a mi?

Marina.- Claro que si tonto, llevo mas tiempo enamorada de ti que tu de mi

Anais.- Eso es verdad, me consta

Clef.- Pero aunque yo descubrí mi amor hace poco, es mucho más grande que el tuyo

Paris.- Dejen de pelear por eso, es una tontería

Marina.- Y donde esta Lucy?

Anais.- Viajo a Autozam con Latís hace un rato, fue una emergencia con una mercancía que se envió y fueron a arreglarlo, pero no tardan en regresar solo fueron a solucionar eso

Paris.- Clef tenemos una cita de nuevo con las princesas de Chizeta, sobre las embajadas

Clef.- Es verdad, ya es hora, vamos?

Marina.- Si

**Las dos parejas se dirigen a la sala de juntas en donde estaba Ráfaga parado en la entrada **

Clef.- Ya llegaron?

Ráfaga.- Si las princesas de Chizeta ya están aquí

Paris.- Bien, entremos

**Pasan al cuarto **

Tatra.- Buenas tardes como están?

Clef.- Muy bien muchas gracias

Tata.- Nosotras aburridas, gracias por tardarse tanto ni siquiera Ascot nos recibió

Paris.- Debe estar ocupado

Marina.- Discúlpenos, yo entretuve a Clef fue mi culpa

Clef.- Claro que no preciosa, no te preocupes

**Clef toma la mano de Marina y le planta un beso **

Tata.- A ver, díganos que se traen entre manos, son novios?

Marina.- Mmm si

**Tatra y Tata se levantan y dan un abrazo a Marina **

Tatra.- No puedo creerlo, muchas felicidades

Tata.- Hacen une hermosa pareja

Clef.- Muchas gracias princesas

Paris.- Y bien?

Clef.- Tenemos que esperar a Ascot, no creo que haya olvidado la cita y el tiene toda la información

**Ellos siguen conversando y después de un rato la puerta se abre y entra Ascot con su novia tomados de la mano**

Ascot.- Disculpen la tardanza

Tatra.- No hay problema, hemos pasado un rato muy agradable

Tata.- Ascot por que no fuiste a recibirnos?

Ascot.- Lo siento Tata, pero estaba ayudando a Airam y se me fue el tiempo, acabamos de terminar

Tata.- (molesta) Supongo que es mas importante ayudar a esa niña que recibir a las princesas de su reino vecino que vienen de visita?

Ascot.- De nuevo me disculpo

Tatra.- Vamos Tata no seas gruñona, ya dijo que lo sentía

Tata.- Bien, bueno niñita ya te puedes ir, comencemos con la junta

Ascot.- Airam se quedara en la junta

Tata.- Por?

Ascot.- Bueno es una de las mentes que diseñaron el proyecto, además yo deseo que ella se quede

Anais.- Hay algún problema con eso princesa?

Tatra.- Por mi no hay problema

Tata.- Yo no me siento bien, me retiro, Tatra se encargara de tomar la decisión

**La princesa sale, y Airam baja la cabeza **

Airam.- Lo siento princesa

Tatra.- Ya son novios?

Ascot.- Si

Tatra.- Pequeña no tienes por que sentirlo, contrario a lo que pueda decir mi hermana yo pienso que hacen una linda pareja, todos sabemos los sentimientos de Tata hacia Ascot, pero al menos yo ya sabia lo que Ascot sentía por ti desde hace tiempo

Airam.- Como lo sabia?

Ascot.- Yo se lo conté, bueno en realidad no le dije que eras tú, pero supongo que lo interpreto, ella solo me pregunto si estaba enamorado

Tatra.- Así es, quise ayudar a mi hermana pero cuando le pregunte a Ascot si estaba enamorado y me respondió si, que de una extranjera, le pregunte que si de Chizeta y me dijo que no, así que en el momento descarte a Mía y a Tata, y quedaron Liaan y tu. Ya después viendo las acciones de Ascot para contigo, pude darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti

Airam.- Su hermana se va a poner bien?

Tatra.- Claro que si, no te preocupes

Clef.- Bien les parece que iniciemos la junta

Ascot.- Claro, bueno empecemos con el diseño de cada embajada, decidimos que seria como el ambiente de cada planeta…

**Después de la junta seguían ahí reunidos conversando y riendo animadamente**

Anais.- Marina se lo quito de encima y lo abofeteo

Paris.- Y eso?

Marina.- Tuve la pena más grande de mi vida por culpa de ese idiota

Clef.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, se lo merecía

Airam.- Claro Clef tu vas a apoyar que abofeteara a ese chico que la beso por que no te agrada la idea que otro la bese

Ascot.- Claro

Clef.- Pues en algo tienes razón, pero aparte que se cree ese tipo que puede ir besando a cada chica que le guste solo por que si

Anais.- Solo era un idiota

Paris.- Pues a como nos comentan el mundo místico no es muy seguro, a ti nunca te paso nada?

Anais.- No, gracias al cielo

Tatra.- Ascot, podría pedirte un favor

Ascot.- Claro princesa, lo que guste

Tatra.- Podrías hablar con Tata, se que no será cómodo para ti, pero en fin, hasta ella ya sabe que tu estabas enterado de sus sentimientos, no quiero que este encerrada en nuestra habitación, toda nuestra estadía en Céfiro

**Ascot voltea a ver a su novia**

Ascot.- No te molesta?

Airam.- No, ve

**Ascot sale de la sala de juntas y se dirige al cuarto asignado para las princesas, cuando toca, Tata le da permiso de entrar pensando que era su hermana, estaba sentada en una silla viendo hacia el balcón y no voltea a confirmar que la persona que pensaba era la que estaba en la puerta **

Tata.- Puedes creerlo me lo gano esa plebeya, maldita idiota! Y no quiero que empieces con tus cosas de que no hable así, que no me veo bien y no se que…

Ascot.- Jamás me ha gustado que hables así

Tata.- (sorprendida) Ascot, no sabía que eras tú

Ascot.- Pude darme cuenta, podemos hablar?

Tata.- Claro

**Ascot va, toma una silla y va a sentarse junto a Tata en el balcón **

Tata.- De que quieres hablar?

Ascot.- De que crees?

**A la sala de juntas habían llegado las otras niñas extranjeras y estaban platicando con Airam sobre lo que sucedió **

Mía.- Así que la princesa se enojo?

Airam.- Si, Ascot fue a hablar con ella

Liaan.- Y no te molesta?

Airam.- No, por?

Liaan.- Bueno podría tratar de seducirlo, están en su cuarto y tienen una gran cama disponible

Mía y Airam.- LIAAN!

Liaan.- Todo es posible

Mía.- Pues aunque no pienso que se acostarían creo que si deberías de ir a espiar

Airam.- Mmm chicas no lo se

Liaan.- Tengo una idea, ven

**Salieron las tres del castillo y se posaron bajo el balcón del cuarto de las princesas **

Mía.- (sarcástica) Que buena idea Liaan, si alcanzaremos a escuchar desde aquí

Liaan.- No seas tonta

**Liaan comienza a mover sus manos y hace un hechizo de donde sale un hermoso pajarito, el ave vuela hacia el balcón y se posa frente a la princesa y Ascot, pasando desapercibido; frente a las tres chicas aparece una especie de monitor en donde lo que percibiera los ojos del pajarito seria visto y escuchado **

Airam.- No creo que esto este bien

Liaan.- Que, tienes miedo que pase lo que mencione?

Airam.- Claro que no!

Mía.- Silencio ya comenzaron a hablar

**En el balcón… **

Ascot.- Estas molesta conmigo?

Tata.- No

Ascot.- Con mi novia?

Tata.- Pues en lo personal tu novia jamás me ha caído bien, odio esa pose de mosquita muerta que tiene

Ascot.- Me gustaría mucho que no la insultaras, al menos no frente a mi, Tata, Airam no tienen poses es de carácter tranquilo

Tata.- Y eso te gusta de ella?

Ascot.- Bueno eso y muchas cosas, físicamente es preciosa, al menos para mis ojos

Tata.- Siempre pensé que ganaría tu amor

Ascot.- Y lo hiciste hace tiempo, pero…

Tata.- Estabas enamorado de mí?

Ascot.- Desde que peleamos contra Deboner y te conocí, me gustaste, eres una chica muy linda, con un carácter fuerte que la verdad siendo amigos no me molesta, pero creo que prefiero una chica con carácter tranquilo para tener una relación, no quiero que lo tomes personal, aun ni yo entiendo por que me enamore de Airam, si pensé odiarla

**Bajo el balcón la novia del hechicero se asusto **

Airam.- Me odiaba?

Mía.- Cállate Airam no me dejas oír

**Arriba...**

Tata.- Por que pensabas odiarla?

Ascot.- Cuando llegaron las chicas extranjeras, obviamente pensábamos los chicos y yo darles la mejor de las bienvenidas para que se sintieran en casa y lo hicimos, pero al estar todo el día Mía y Liaan sobre Paris y Latís, comencé a pensar equivocadamente que Airam era igual de insoportable que las otras dos

**Abajo…**

Liaan.- No dijo insoportables

Mía.- Que se cree tu noviecito?

Airam.- Cállense tal vez escuchando a mi noviecito puedan saber que hicieron mal con Latís y Paris

**Arriba…**

Ascot.- Comencé a evitarla y trataba de no pensar en ella, pero entre mas lo hacia mas la tenia presente, una noche molesto conmigo mismo pensé que mejor seria que ella desapareciera de Céfiro, me acosté a dormir y la soñé muerta en mis brazos una voz me decía que ya no tendría que soportarla que iba a desaparecer de mi vida, me levante muy exaltado y tuve que ir a verla, era de madrugada pero la encontré en la biblioteca de Guru Clef, (hace un silencio y cierra los ojos como recordando) mi niña estaba estudiando, tenia practica al día siguiente, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado, en cuanto me vio, sonrió y me pregunto si había tenido un mal sueño me acerque y la abrace, noté que se puso nerviosa pero a mis ojos eso solo la hace mas encantadora, ya que en ves de rechazarme me abrazo mas fuerte dándome seguridad

Tata.- Se nota que estas muy enamorado

Ascot.- Mmm si lo se, bueno ya que te explique como comenzó todo, siento mucho no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos Tata, ya sabes mis razones y quiero que estés conmigo por que eres una gran persona y una gran amiga también, te quiero mucho… como amiga

Tata.- Esta bien lo entiendo y acepto

Ascot.- Se que dices que te cae mal Airam, pero también se que no la has tratado. Quiero que la conozcas para que te caiga bien por que te aseguro que así será, además que estés con nosotros, no desperdicies tu estadía en Céfiro encerrada en tu cuarto maldiciendo al mundo

Tata.- Esta bien

**Ascot y la princesa se levantan y dan un abrazo **

Tata.- Te quiero Ascot

Ascot.- Te quiero amiga

Tata.- (riendo) Bien, ahora a donde vamos?

Ascot.- Tu vas a la sala de juntas y yo (voltea a ver al ave) A hablar contigo Airam…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Muy bien aquí esta el cuarto capitulo! Primero que nada necesito disculparme enormemente ya que aunque prometí publicar pronto, se me vinieron un mar de problemas y me quede varios meses (creo que como dos) sin Internet, les agradezco mucho por seguir el fic y mandarme sus comentarios aunque se que no los merezco (solo no lo tomen al pie de la letra y sigan enviándolos, por favor! jajaja) Bueno el siguiente capitulo será el penúltimo y después seguirá un pequeño epilogo, espero poder publicarlo pronto pero no prometo nada ya que no quiero fallar de nuevo, bueno me despido como siempre mandando saluditos a Ruby, Umi Kou, Goshi, Walku-chan y Mikou Tenouch, bueno besitos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Dejen reviews!_

_Umi- Céfiro! _


	5. Lucha por lo imposible!

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

_**Ascot y la princesa se levantan y dan un abrazo **_

_Tata.- Te quiero Ascot_

_Ascot.- Te quiero amiga _

_Tata.- (riendo) Bien, ahora a donde vamos?_

_Ascot.- Tu vas a la sala de juntas y yo (voltea a ver al ave) A hablar contigo Airam… _

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen **_

_**("Pensamientos")**_

"_**Lucha por lo imposible"**_

**_Cáp. 5.- Lucha por lo imposible!_**

**Las chicas abajo sueltan un grito **

Airam.- Dios mío se dio cuenta

Mía.- Te va a ir mal

Liaan.- Por chismosa

Airam.- Cállate Liaan, esto es tú culpa

**Airam entro al castillo algo molesta, pero tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, mejor pensaría en que decirle a Ascot por estar escuchando su conversación con la princesa, iba corriendo hacia donde se supone estaría el chico, pero al dar vuelta sintió unos brazos que detenían su carrera **

Ascot.- A donde?

Airam.- Estaba buscándote

Ascot.- Podría saber por que estabas escuchando mi conversación con Tata

Airam.- (nerviosa) Yo…este, bueno cuando te fuiste de la sala de juntas, llegaron las chicas y Liaan comenzó a decir cosas…

Ascot.- Que cosas?

Airam.- Bueno…este…que tal vez tú estando con la princesa…en su cuarto bueno…en la cama…tú…tú, me engañarías con ella

Ascot.- Hay preciosa, crees que tengo la necesidad de engañarte, acabamos de comenzar nuestra relación y no quiero problemas de ese tipo, si quisiera estar con Tata no te hubiera declarado mi amor a ti, necesito que confíes en mi y dejes de escuchar consejos tontos de tus amigas

Airam.- Lo siento, dentro de mi cabeza me decía que estaba mal, pero mi corazón quería ver si no lo destrozabas

Ascot.- No pienso lastimarte Airam, entiéndelo Te amo!

Airam.- Y yo a ti

**Se besaron tiernamente**

Airam.- No me habías contado nunca eso que le contaste a la princesa

Ascot.- Desde el primer momento en que su ave estuvo presente en el balcón lo supe, pero ya que sabía que escuchabas quise que supieras cuando y por que me enamore de ti

Airam.- No quiero perderte

Ascot.- No lo harás, bueno vamos a la sala de juntas que siguen todos reunidos ahí

Airam.- Vamos

**Así todos reunidos en la sala de juntas (excepto Presea) platicaron toda la noche, las guerreras contaron sus vidas en el mundo místico y hacían reír a los cefirianos con las locuras que llegaban a cometer, las chicas extranjeras contaban a las guerreras como su vida cambio desde que llegaron a vivir a Céfiro, en la noche en el cuarto de Airam las extranjeras estaban reunidas **

Mía.- Increíble, estuvimos horas platicando con las guerreras y no peleamos

Airam.- Son buenas personas

Liaan.- Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Latís

Airam.- Tienen que resignarse chicas, yo se que les duele y mucho, pero hay chicos que traen vueltos locos y que por estar tras Latís y Paris nunca les han dado la oportunidad

Mía.- Es verdad, recuerdan al soldado del ejercito de Céfiro que es muy apuesto

Liaan.- Brent?

Mía.- Si, ayer estaba practicando en el jardín y llego el ejercito junto a Ráfaga para practicar, así que platicamos un buen rato y me regalo una rosa

Airam.- Ves, si tienes suerte en el amor

Mía.- Pero no puedo olvidar a Paris, al menos no tan pronto

Airam.- Ya verán chicas que con el tiempo lo harán

**A la mañana siguiente, Marina fue a buscar a Clef a su estudio, el se encontraba sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados, Marina llego, se sentó en el piso y acostó su cabeza en las piernas de él, Clef al sentirla comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sin abrir los ojos **

Clef.- Buenos días hermosa

Marina.- Buenos días, llevas mucho despierto?

Clef.- Un par de horas

Marina.- Madrugaste

Clef.- No he podido dormir muy bien

Marina.- Por alguna causa en especial?

Clef.- No se como hablar con Presea, además no la he visto

Marina.- Ni yo, jamás pensé que Presea te quitaría el sueño, pensé que seria yo la que lo haría

**Clef abre los ojos y voltea a ver a la niña recostada en sus piernas, hace un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole que se pusiera de pie, Marina se levanto y sintió como su novio la sentaba sobre el **

Clef.- Celosa?

Marina.- SI!

Clef.- (riendo) Marina, tú no me quitas el sueño, tú haces que tenga dulces sueños

Marina.- En serio?

Clef.- Si, y no debes ponerte celosa de Presea ni de nadie, mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen

Marina.- Mmm tu cuerpo?

Clef.- (riendo) Espero que el tuyo me pertenezca a mí

Marina.- Si

Clef.- Entonces tengo un gran tesoro entre mis manos

**Con un hechizo cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzó a besar a Marina con una pasión indescriptible, Marina solo soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir las manos de Clef comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, ella solo lo abrazo y se dejo querer, de pronto…**

Presea.- NOOOOO!

**Marina y Clef se separaron sorprendidos, el solo alcanzo a ver como varias espadas iban hacia ellos así que empujo a Marina al lado contrario, recibiendo un corte en el brazo izquierdo de parte de una gran y afilada espada**

Marina.- Clef!

**Clef se recargo en una pared y con su mano derecha tomo el brazo izquierdo en donde había recibido la herida, sangre llenaba su ropa y Marina estaba muy asustada **

Marina.- Que has hecho?

Presea.- Te lo advertí, les dije que me las pagarían!

Marina.- Presea calmate

Presea.- Si Guru Clef no es mío, no será de nadie!

**De pronto levanta sus manos y Clef ve como una ráfaga de viento tira a Marina por el balcón, dejándola en el jardín, Presea se acerca a Clef con una daga en mano, al hincarse frente a el, va clavándola lentamente en una de sus piernas, Clef grita del dolor **

Presea.- No quiero dañarte pero necesito que te quedes quieto y no intervengas por tu noviecita

**Presea salto al jardín, Clef trato de levantarse pero se cayo del dolor de nuevo al piso, trato de utilizar un hechizo para curarse pero al tratar de hacerlo se dio cuenta que no tenia magia **

Clef.- Que pasa? Mi magia desapareció, que habrá hecho Presea…ella utilizo el hechizo que le enseñé para neutralizar la magia, por eso no se cerró la puerta y nos encontró (tratando de moverse) pero tengo que ayudar a Marina… no puedo levantarme!

**Presea ya había llegado junto a Marina la cual no estaba lastimada solo un poco aturdida por la caída desde el balcón, Presea la miro y Marina se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo tambaleándose en el intento **

Presea.- No te paso nada, que bien, así no pensare que tengo ventaja

**Con magia comenzó a lanzarle espadas, cuchillos y dagas **

Marina.- Si estoy en desventaja no tengo con que defenderme

Presea.- Es una lastima

**Algunas armas casi daban a la chica por lo cual solo le ocasionaban pequeños cortes en su cuerpo y vestimenta, lentamente Marina iba perdiendo sangre así que se debilitaba con facilidad, varias personas llegaron al lugar de la pelea y se sorprendieron **

Lucy y Anais.- MARINA!

Marina.- Chicas!

Presea.- No intervengan, esto es entre Marina y yo

Paris.- Presea te ordeno que te detengas!

Presea.- NO INTERVENGAN!

**Lanzo cuchillos a los presentes Anais y Lucy los esquivaron y se pusieron en guardia, Ascot cubrió a Airam, Latís a Liaan y Paris a Mía**

Mía.- Paris

Paris.- Te encuentras bien?

Mía.- Si estoy bien, pero por que hiciste eso?

Paris.- Estuvo mal?

Mía.- Debiste defender a tu novia

Paris.- Anais aparte de hermosa es una chica muy fuerte, mi deber es defender al débil y Anais para nada lo es

Mía.- Y yo si?

Paris.- Claro (riendo) disculpa no es momento para bromas, quédate atrás de este pedestal y ten mucho cuidado

Mía.- Paris ten cuidado y muchas gracias

Paris.- De nada, cuídate niña

**Y en la pelea…**

Anais.- Tranquila Presea, podemos arreglar esto

Marina.- No podemos arreglarlo

Lucy.- Cállate Marina

Marina.- No, ya estoy harta de sus necedades, entiende Presea, Clef no te ama, me ama a mi

Anais.- Marina guarda silencio

Marina.- No, ella tiene que entender que no puede forzar a las personas a amarla, entiéndelo de una vez, CLEF ES MIO!

Anais y Lucy.- MARINA!

**Una daga iba directo a Marina, clavándosele en el abdomen, Marina solo se toco la herida y cayó de rodillas al suelo**

Anais.- Marina!

Presea.- Ya cállense!

**Presea lanzo armas contra las dos guerreras, pero desafortunadamente eran demasiadas así que no pudieron esquivarlas, pequeños cortes en su cuerpo debilitaron su fuerza, Paris llega por Anais cargándola y llevándola atrás de un muro**

Anais.- Paris, no puedo atacarla, es Presea, algo debe de haberle sucedido para que nos trate así

Paris.- Si preciosa, la esta cegando el amor que le tiene a mi maestro, un amor que se esta volviendo odio y envidia para Marina

Anais.- Tenemos que ayudarla

Paris.- Estás herida, déjame ir yo

Anais.- No, no quiero que te pase nada

**Y del otro lado también escondidos, estaban Lucy y Latís, Liaan también estaba ahí y miraba la preocupación de Latís al tener a su novia en los brazos inconsciente **

Latís.- Reacciona preciosa, por favor

Liaan.-Tranquilo Latís

Latís.- No puedo tranquilizarme Liaan, mi niña no estaba bien

Liaan.- Si esta bien, aun respira así que no esta muerta; solo inconsciente déjala descansar

Latís.- Donde estará Guru Clef?

Liaan.- No tengo idea, pero ya debería estar enterado de la situación

**De pronto la presencia del mago supremo de Céfiro se hace presente, caminando con mucha dificultad y esfuerzo llego hasta el jardín **

Clef.- Detente Presea!

Presea.- Llegaste hasta aquí solo por ella, que valiente

Clef.- Que le hiciste?

Presea.- Que tiene esta niña que no tenga yo, dímelo!

Clef.- Todo, es dulce, hermosa, comprensiva, inteligente, valiente y mucho mas, mas bien todo lo contrario a ti

Presea.- No te creo, tú me amas

Clef.- Amarte? Te odio Presea, lastimaste a la persona que mas amo en el mundo, no tienes una idea de cuanto te odio

Presea.- (reaccionando) Si la tengo, me odias tanto como yo te amo

Clef.- Entonces no eres tan tonta como pensaba

**Todo lo que Clef decía a Presea le dolía demasiado, a parte de ver como el se hincaba y tomaba el pulso de Marina, poniéndose pálido y comenzando a llorar sin poder detenerse, una tras otra caían lagrimas de los ojos de Clef, Paris había llegado a su lado **

Paris.- Como esta?

Clef.- Esta muerta

Paris.- Que?

Clef.- La mataste! Nunca lo entendiste, jamás te ame, aunque las guerreras mágicas no hubieran regresado nunca iba a sentir algo por ti maldita arpía!

Presea.- Yo te amo

Clef.- Me importa un carajo lo que sientas por mí, en mi vida no cuentas Presea y menos ahora que me quitaste lo que mas amaba

**Todas las chicas (menos Lucy) corrieron hacia la guerrera **

Anais.- (llorando) No, no puede estar sucediendo esto, no pudo matarla verdad Paris, verdad que no?

**Paris solo la abrazo fuertemente **

Paris.- Tranquila amor

Anais.- NO, NO, NO! MALDITA BRUJA, COMO PUDISTE!

Presea.- (llorando) Yo…yo…lo hice por el, por que lo amo

Ascot.- Eso no te justifica Presea, eres una mala persona

**Todos comienzan a llorar, la muerte de una guerrera mágica era lo peor que podría suceder, los chicos trataban de animar a las chicas, abrazándolas fuertemente y susurrándoles cosas al oído, pero era peor, ellos mismos no podían controlar las lagrimas, Lucy se levanto y Latís tuvo que contarle los hechos ella no lo espero se lanzo a Presea y comenzó a golpearla, la verdad no la estaba lastimando, por las pocas energías que le quedaban y lo lastimada que estaba en ese momento Clef se acerco y tomo a Lucy para que dejara de golpearla, susurrando algo que hizo que Presea tomara una decisión **

Clef.- Tranquila Lucy, no malgastes tus energías con ella, realmente no vale la pena, ahora nada lo vale

**Presea se puso de pie y frente a todos comenzó a realizar un hechizo, el cuerpo de Marina comenzó a brillar y la daga salio de su abdomen, clavándose lentamente en el cuerpo de la armera **

Presea.- Vida… por vida, te… regreso la…la vida de tu amada, a…amor mío

**El cuerpo de Presea lentamente comenzó a hacerse polvo, que al final desapareció en el pasto, Clef sintió un gran calor dentro de su cuerpo; su magia había regresado, se acerco a Marina tomo su pulso y puso su mano sobre su pecho para sentir que el corazón de su pequeña latía **

Clef.- (susurrando) Esta viva!

**Después de dos días, una chica estaba en una gran cama descansando, abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver al amor de su vida frente a ella sonriendo como un ángel **

Clef.- Hola, dormilona

Marina.- Clef, que paso?

Clef.- Ya todo acabo preciosa, todo esta bien

Marina.- Y Presea?

Clef.- Ya no esta con nosotros, murió en la batalla

Marina.- No recuerdo nada, yo la mate?

Clef.- No, ella misma murió en su propia batalla contra lo imposible

Marina.- Lo imposible?

Clef.- Separarnos

Marina.- Como paso todo?

Clef.- No pudiste pelear, no te dio armas y te lastimo al instante, clavo una daga en tu abdomen y moriste

Marina.- Morí?

Clef.- Por unos minutos, le dije cosas horribles pero lo mas cruel supongo que fue, que la odiaba, Anais tampoco se resistió y le reclamo por tu vida, sintió el desprecio de todos sus amigos, por lastimar a otra persona aun mas importante

**Se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios **

Clef.- Realizo el hechizo de vida por vida, y murió

Marina.- Así que estoy viviendo la vida que le correspondía a ella?

Clef.- No, sigues viviendo la vida que ella pretendía arrebatarte, ella tenia que dar su vida para que la tuya no sufriera ningún cambio

Marina.- Y las chicas?

Clef.- Descansando, en la batalla sufrieron algunas heridas pero nada de gravedad, llevabas dos días durmiendo ya me estabas preocupando

Marina.- Dos días? Wow jamás había dormido tanto

Clef.- Necesitabas descanso y aun no estas completamente recuperada

Marina.- Aun me duele el cuerpo, supongo que por las heridas

Clef.- Efectivamente, oye cambiando un poco el tema, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio

Marina.- Tengo hambre, después de hablar podemos ir a comer?

Clef.- Esta bien, bueno en estos dos días puedes estar segura que no me separe ni un momento de ti

Marina.- Te lo agradezco

**Lo abraza y le da un beso más profundo que el que Clef le había dado anteriormente, pero no tan largo **

Clef.- Y reflexione sobre mi vida antes de que llegaras y después de tenerte, sobre lo que sentí al momento de perderte y al verte renacer de nuevo en mis brazos, eso me hizo recordar lo solo que me he sentido toda mi vida, necesito que me contestes con toda sinceridad me amas Marina, realmente me amas?

Marina.- Realmente te amo, muchísimo Clef tanto que daría mi vida por ti

Clef.- Te casarías conmigo Marina?

Marina.- Que? Bromeas?

Clef.- No lo creo, necesito tenerte conmigo para siempre, aceptas?

Marina.- Si, quiero casarme contigo

**Un beso largo y apasionado no se hizo esperar, Clef lentamente fue tomando la cintura de Marina y paso su brazo por debajo de las piernas de ella, Marina comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su interior, pero se confundió al sentir como su chico la levantaba y terminaba el beso…**

_Al fin, después de meses y meses de buscar lo he encontrado! Jajaja bueno me refiero a que ya tengo trabajo y estoy muy feliz ya llevaba varios meses buscando y al fin encontré algo, bueno por esa razón tal vez no pueda subir el capitulo final tan rápido o conectarme seguido en el msn, pero tengan paciencia no falta mucho y tratare de no demorarme para poner el final, quiero comentarles que ya tengo otro fic lo mas probable es que suba el primer capitulo rápido, lo malo es que aun no tengo el nombre pero dejare volar mi imaginación y espero tenerlo pronto para no dejar de recibir sus tan preciados reviews, gracias por los que recibí en la capitulo 4 que aunque fueron pocos son muy lindos! Saludos a todos mil besos y abrazos! Bye bye…_

_Umi-céfiro _


	6. El eterno descanso Aprender a perdonar?

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

_Clef.- Te casarías conmigo Marina?_

_Marina.- Que? Bromeas?_

_Clef.- No lo creo, necesito tenerte conmigo para siempre, aceptas?_

_Marina.- Si, quiero casarme contigo_

**_Un beso largo y apasionado no se hizo esperar, Clef lentamente fue tomando la cintura de Marina y paso su brazo por debajo de las piernas de ella, Marina comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su interior, pero se confundió al sentir como su chico la levantaba y terminaba el beso…_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen **_

_**("Pensamientos")**_

"_**Lucha por lo imposible"**_

**_Cáp. 6.- El Descanso Eterno; Aprender a perdonar?_**

Marina.- Que paso?

Clef.- Tienes que ir a comer, lo prometido es deuda, después de hablar te llevaría a comer

Marina.- No quiero, volvamos a la cama puedo soportar un poco mas, lo juro

Clef.- Nada de eso señorita tienes que comer, llevas dos días sin probar alimento, te hará daño

Marina.- Te juro que no!...

**Así pasó el tiempo; 5 años para ser más exactos**

Lucy.- No creo aguantar otro mes más

Anais.- Vamos Lucy, ya te falta muy poco

Lucy.- Te juro que ya no puedo

Marina.- Sabia que tendrías este problema cuando te embarazaras, es que siempre fuiste muy chiquita y flaquita

Anais.- Es verdad

Lucy.- Tu como le hiciste?

Marina.- Creo que no engorde tanto como tu

**Una niña se acerca a Marina y jala sus ropas, la pequeñita tenia 5 años, el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules igualitos a su padre **

Zafiro.- Tía, Umi se cayó otra vez

**Marina voltea hacia la entrada del salón y observa a su bebita de año y medio, parada ahí con los ojos llorosos y su vestidito lleno de tierra**

Marina.- (sonriendo) Amor ven aquí!

**La bebe camina hacia su mamá y ella la carga, las chicas miran sonrientes la escena, hasta ahora Marina era la única que había tenido hijos, como podemos ver Lucy ya estaba embarazada y Anais en proceso de hacerlo **

Marina.- Zafiro, ve con tu mami

Zafiro.- Si tía

**La niña se va y Marina sigue abrazando y consolando a su niña **

Anais.- Estaba en el jardín?

Marina.- Si, es que Zafiro siempre va por ella en las mañanas para llevarla a jugar, la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo, al medio día las niñas del pueblo vienen a jugar con Zafiro y ella ignora a Umi, mi niña no puede seguirles el ritmo es mas pequeña

**De pronto entran otras tres chicas a la sala y las chicas se emocionan**

Anais.- Chicas regresaron

Liaan.- Al fin!

Mía.- Nunca volveremos a viajar con Airam

Airam.- Oigan, les dije que no iba a ser rápido

Marina.- Claro, escoger el vestido de novia es todo un proceso

Lucy.- Además de ocultarlo de los mirones, verdad Anais?

Anais.- (riendo) Si, la verdad no se por que Paris estaba tan necio que quería verlo antes de nuestra boda

Marina.-Y que falta Airam?

Airam.- Pues supongo que solo faltaba yo (riendo) No he visto a Ascot en donde están los chicos?

Lucy.- En junta, arreglando todo para no tener complicaciones ni en la boda ni después de esta

Mía.- Y por que mi niña trae esa cara? La regañó mamita?

**Mía después de todo este tiempo se había hecho muy buena amiga de Marina y quería mucho a Umi, siempre le defendía y le molestaba la actitud de la hija de Caldina con la bebé**

Marina.- No, se lastimo otra vez

Liaan.- Ya no deberías de dejarla salir con Zafiro, se que ella es una niña y que no lo hace a propósito pero ignora a Umi y tu nena por seguirlas siempre sale lastimada

Marina.- Lo se

**De pronto entran a la sala los chicos**

Ascot.- (abrazándola y alzándola) Que bueno que ya regresaste, te extrañe!

Airam.- Yo más

Ascot.- Y ya tienes el vestido?

Airam.- Si, es lindísimo

Paris.- Puedo verlo?

Anais.- (riendo) Paris, para que quieres ver el vestido de Airam?

Paris.- Ustedes hacen que crezca mi curiosidad, se que solo es un vestido, pero quiero verlo, lo hacen ver tan fantástico

Clef.- Otra vez?

Marina.- Si

**Clef movió su cabeza negativamente, odiaba ver a lo que mas amaba lastimado y la hija que había procreado con Marina, era su vida, Clef se la quito de los brazos a Marina y la cargo él **

Clef.- Prefiero que la saques a jugar tu

Marina.- Yo también prefiero salir con ella amor, pero para ella es más atractivo jugar con niñas

Clef.- No me gusta verla así

Marina.- Ni a mí

Latís.- No se preocupen ya viene en camino su acompañante, en un mes

Clef.- (riendo) Déjalo crecer un poco, antes de ofrecerlo como compañero de juegos, mi hija se lo tomara en serio

Lucy.- Ya veremos, además aun no sabemos que será

**En ese momento se acerca uno de los integrantes del ejército de Céfiro**

Brent.- Guru Clef, los preparativos en el jardín central para la recepción ya están listos

Clef.- Bien

Brent.- Iré a revisar el templo en donde llevaremos acabo la ceremonia

Mía.- Puedo acompañarte?

**Brent volteo a verla sorprendido, no sabia que su novia había llegado del viaje, abrió sus brazos y espero a tener a su novia entre ellos para abrazarla suavemente **

Brent.- Dijiste que no tardarías tanto

Mía.- Lo siento fue culpa de Airam

Airam.- Oye yo dije que nos tardaríamos de 5 días a 7, llegamos al 6to. Yo no tengo la culpa que no avisen

Brent.- No importa, lo bueno es que regresaste

Mía.- Acompañare a Brent a revisar el templo

Liaan.- Pero el templo, no tu habitación

Mía.- LIAAN!

Liaan.- Tranquila Mía

**Los demás comenzaron a reír y alguien llega y le tapa los ojos a Liaan**

Liaan.- Quien es?

Zaz.- Adivina!

Liaan.- Será ese apuesto…soldado del ejercito de Céfiro?

Zaz.- Que?

**Liaan se suelta y se voltea hacia el, abrazándolo por el cuello**

Liaan.- Hola amor!

Zaz.- Apuesto soldado del ejercito?

Liaan.- No aguantas una bromita!

**Zaz se acerca a ella sonriendo, planta un grande y hermoso beso en los labios de su linda novia… Esa misma noche Marina estaba en el balcón de su habitación sentada en una banca y susurrando una canción de cuna a su nena que ya estaba completamente dormida **

Clef.- En que piensas?

Marina.- Hay Clef, me asustaste

Clef.- Es que te veo muy pensativa

Marina.- Pensaba en nuestra vida y en Presea

Clef.- Presea? No tienes por que pensar en ella

Marina.- Por Dios mi cielo, tienes que aprender a perdonar a Presea yo ya lo hice

Clef.- No puedo, es que te veo tan crecida y madura, veo a nuestra hija y pienso que no tendría esta felicidad si ella en verdad no se hubiera arrepentido de matarte

Marina.- Pero lo hizo, piensa que ella no era mala persona solo estaba cegada por el amor que te tenia, que pensó correspondías y yo arrebate

Clef.- Pero no era así

Marina.- Que hubieras hecho si en verdad moría?

Clef.- Lo pensé Marina, en esos minutos que estuviste muerta lo pensé, iba a quitarme la vida frente a ella para que viera cuanto te amaba

Marina- Y no tuviste que hacerlo por que ella lo vio en tu mirada y acciones, por el gran amor que te tenia se dejo morir para salvarme y yo se lo agradezco

Clef.- No digas tonterías

Marina.- No es una tontería y lo sabes

Clef.- No quiero hablar de eso, sabes que no me gusta el tema, voy a dormir estoy exhausto vienes?

Marina.- En un minuto

Clef.- Me llevare a Umi

Marina.- Si

**Clef la quita de sus brazos y va acostarla a la habitación contigua, regresa y se acomoda en su cama esperando a su esposa **

¿?.- Y bien?

Marina.- Sigue negándose

¿?.- Cuanto lo siento

Marina.- Tranquila con el tiempo lo aceptara

¿?.- Me tengo que ir

Marina.- Es la última vez que hablaremos?

¿?.- Temo que si, tu perdón me libero

Marina.- Descansa Presea y ten por seguro que Clef ya no siente rencor hacia ti

Presea.- Eso espero

**Lentamente comenzó a desaparecer y Marina sintió una brisa al ya no verla más **

Marina.- Descansa en paz Presea…

**Entro a su habitación, cerró los ventanales y se acerco a la cama en donde su marido ya estaba dormido, entro a ella y Clef al sentir su llegada la abrazo suavemente **

Clef.- (susurrando) Buenas noches preciosa, te amo!

Marina.- Y yo a ti amor, descansa.

**FIN **

_Cortito? Algo a comparación de los demás! Pero es el final, espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestaron en leerlo y aun mas a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, muy lindos todos! Quiero comentarles que tengo muchos fics que ya están publicados en otra pagina pero que quiero empezar a subir aquí a ver que tanta aceptación tienen, y por la otra historia que iba a subir pues sigo igual no encuentro un nombre bueno para ponerla y sigo en su búsqueda, jajaja Bueno me despido de nuevo agradeciendo los reviews son lo mejor! Nos seguimos viendo por aquí! Saludos y besos para todos!_

_Umi-Cefiro (umi guion bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)_


End file.
